


Tú condena

by destielmustbecanon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prophecy, angel - Freeform, angeles - Freeform, profecía
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmustbecanon/pseuds/destielmustbecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no es gran cosa, pero pensé que era buena idea para que Liam apareciese ya (los demás serán mejores).</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. su destierro

-“la condena: la muerte”- dijo ya no estaba rodeado de ángeles ‘comprensivos’, estaba en el Limbo, un lugar mucho peor que la tierra, el Limbo era el lugar donde eran enviados los ángeles cuyo comportamiento no fue correcto, o no era acorde con el comportamiento cordial, inocente y puro de los ángeles, cuya rebeldía era imposible de suprimir y para su desgracia él era uno de los pocos ángeles que pisaron el Limbo.  
-“tiene que haber otra solución”- dijo suplicando -“yo… renuncio a todo, hacedme humano y procurad que mi vida no sea buena si queréis, pero no me matéis”- añadió, se miraron entre si y asintieron -“bien, te desterraremos, cortaremos tus alas y tendrás que vivir como un humano”- dijeron mientras se lo llevaban a otro lugar.  
Espero una hora, posiblemente más y entraron- “te va a doler, perdón”- dijo mientras se acercaba a Niall y cortaba sus alas -“son ordenes, perdona”- el dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso para describirlo, literalmente le estaban rompiendo huesos, y cortando su piel -“no podía ser menos doloroso”- dijo -“ojala pudiera, pero esto es parte de tu condena”- explico el chico y asintió, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, cerró los ojos con toda su fuerza intentando ignorar el dolor, era imposible.  
Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la tierra, el solo la vio pocas veces y solo estuvo en ella una vez.  
Estaba tirado en el suelo, se levantó y rápidamente toco su espalda, no había heridas, no que pudiese notar con la sudadera puesta, no estaba herido, observo donde estaba, un callejón, decidió andar sin rumbo y se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era el lugar a su anterior ‘casa’ solo era algo menos iluminada, aunque eso lo sabía de antes.  
Miro dentro de sus bolsillos, había un trozo de papel con una dirección escrita, seguro que debía ir allí.  
Pregunto a muchas personas, pero poco después encontró el lugar donde debía ir, en el suelo un sobre con su nombre, lo abrió dentro del había unas llaves, supuso que eran del mismo lugar donde estaba y por suerte lo fueron.  
Entro, había fotos suyas y de gente que ahora no reconocía, de nuevo un sobre sobre la mesa.  
Ahora esta es tu vida, tu casa esto, tienes trabajo y familia, decidimos darte una vida aceptable ya que aquí abajo no eres peligroso para nuestro futuro.  
Lo dejo sobre la mesa de nuevo, esto debía ser su casa, era pequeña aunque suficiente para él, una sola persona, tenía una pequeña cocina, un baño cercano a la única habitación que tenía el lugar y a dos pasos de la entrada, justo donde encontró el sobre, una sala.  
No se podía quejar, la otra opción era la muerte.  
Sobre su cama, una cartera, la abrió, había un papel con un número apuntado, su DNI y otro trozo de papel donde estaba apuntado donde trabajaba y a qué horas.  
Busco un teléfono por toda la casa y lo encontró, no sabía de quien era el numero pero llamaría igual, tan pronto como presiono el botón de llamar se escuchó la voz de un chico -“¿Niall?”- pregunto desde la otra línea del teléfono -“si, tu ¿Quién eres?”- pregunto -“Harry, tu primo y tu hermano de condena”- escucho una risa desde el otro lado -“bueno, me alegro de que llames ¿estás en tu casa?”- añadió Harry después de dejar de reír sin ninguna razón -“si”- respondió -“no te muevas entonces”- dijo y colgó el teléfono.  
Era algo chocante, lo primero que pensó es en la molestia de tener que aprenderse un nombre nuevo, lo segundo es que en poco tendría a una persona desconocida delante de él cuándo la otra persona piensa que es un familiar, bueno ahora debe ser familiar suyo, pero no era algo fácil de encajar.  
Escucho como la puerta estaba siendo golpeada y fue a abrirla.  
Entro un chico alto, muy alto de ojos verdes, pelo increíble, nada más entro abrazo a Niall -“¿Qué tal Ni?”- pregunto mientras le soltaba y se iba hacia la cocina -“¿has desayunado?”- pregunto y Niall levanto los hombros, ahora era humano debía comer, dormir… grandes pérdidas de tiempo.  
-“no he comido nada”- respondió -“te hare algo”- dijo Harry mientras se apoderaba de la cocina y cocinaba algo que a Niall le olía a gloria, Harry llevo los platos a la única mesa que había en la casa, en la sala, le dio el suyo a Niall y encendió la televisión -“¿Por qué me has llamado?”- pregunto Harry, mientras Niall se encogía de hombros e intentaba comer -“coge el tenedor”- dijo Harry señalándolo, Niall lo cogió -“pincha lo que quieras comer y después de meter la comida en la boca, mastica”- siguió diciendo mientras Niall seguía las ordenes.  
La comida era demasiado buena, lo que se perdían sus anteriores compañeros- “¿a qué cocino bien?”- pregunto Harry y Niall asintió mientras seguía comiendo, nada más acabar Harry se llevó los platos a la cocina y se colocó en el sofá para mirar la televisión -“¿estás bien?”- pregunto mientras Niall se encogía de hombros -“deja de encogerte de hombros”- exigió Harry -“el primer día aquí es raro, lo sé, pero no puedes responder una pregunta tan sencilla como ¿estás bien?”- añadió -“sí, estoy bien”- Harry sonrió -“ves, no era una pregunta tan complicada”- dijo mientras observaba a Niall.  
Se pasaron el día mirando películas, Harry solo esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Niall era bastante despistado o como mínimo esa era la imagen que le dio a Harry.  
-“llevamos horas viendo películas, ¿no estás cansado?”- Pregunto Harry mientras Niall asintió, lo que debía sentir era cansancio -“¿necesitas cerrar los ojos?”- Niall asintió -“entonces estás cansado, duerme”- dijo Harry mientras observaba a Niall -“no se dormir”- dijo -“te tumbas, normalmente es más cómodo tener un cojín bajo la cabeza, cierras los ojos y en poco te dormirás, no hay ningún secreto”- se rio un poco Harry, aunque el primer día que estuvo aquí también fue un poco raro.  
Niall hizo exactamente lo que dijo Harry -“¿puedo dejar mis piernas encima de ti?”- pregunto a Harry -“si quieres”- respondo mientras se tumbaba y cerraba los ojos.  
Despertó hambriento- “debes comer mínimo tres veces al día”- dijo Harry, aún seguía en casa -“no me trates como tonto”- dijo Niall mientras se levantaba -“sé que no lo eres, pero antes tu no necesitabas comer, dormir… y ahora si”- dijo Harry -“ya lo sé”- dijo Niall -“Niall, eres un argel muy tonto”- dijo Harry yéndose a la cocina -“Harry, no digas tonterías los ángeles no existen”- replico intentando mantener su cuartada en pie, escucho una risa que salía de la cocina -“eres mal mentiroso”- dijo saliendo de la cocina -“tranquilo, soy la excepción, a mí me puedes hablar de todo eso, no me dirás nada que no sepa”- dijo -“¿Qué sabes?”- pregunto Niall, Harry se levantó la camiseta y le enseño la espalda -“te es familiar o aun no has mirado tu espalda”- dijo Harry, tenía una cicatriz realmente grande en la espalda con forma de y -“mi espalda”- dijo Niall antes de ir al baño y ponerse a mirar su espalda en el espejo, tenía la misma cicatriz -“no eres el único ángel con esta condena”- dijo Harry.  
Minutos después, cuando Niall ya se había recuperado de un pequeño ataque de nervios, Niall se sentó al lado de Harry en el sofá -“¿porque te desterraron?”- pregunto Niall -“ame”- dijo Harry, la tristeza en su voz estaba más que presente- “¿era humana?” -pregunto Niall -“si, él era humano, era precioso, era la cosa más maravillosa que podía existir en cualquier mundo, lo era todo para mí y él lo dio todo por mi”- dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro -“¿Qué le paso?”- pregunto Niall -“descubrió que fui un ángel, querían matarme y él se entregó para que yo viviese”- dijo -“lo siento”- se disculpó Niall -“saber que aún está vivo es lo que me mantiene a mi vivo”- añadió Harry a lo que había dicho anteriormente.  
Quedaron minutos en silencio -“Niall, ¿Por qué te desterraron?”- pregunto -“me enamore de una voz que escuche una vez que baje, me escape, este mundo me parecía fascinante y después de una rato de pasear a escondidas de todo el mundo me fui y me senté en la azotea de un edificio, me tumbe y me centre en escuchar todo los sonidos que el lugar me ofrecía, entonces escuche su voz”- empezó a sonreír nada más recordar la voz que escucho ese día -“¿amar está mal?”- pregunto Niall -“no, solo que ellos no lo pueden hacer”- respondió Harry -“¿ellos?”- dijo Niall -“los demás ángeles”- respondió -“entonces, porque nosotros sí”- se preguntó Niall -“no lo sé”- respondió Harry.


	2. fuera de casa

“Harry, te quiero” dijo Louis mientras Harry acariciaba su brazo “Lou, mi Louis te amo” dijo mientras abrazaba a Louis y empezaba a llorar “te echo de menos” dijo Harry mientras besaba la comisura del labio de Louis “preferiría haber muerto, solo para que estuvieses aquí, para que estuvieses bien” dijo Harry, Louis le acaricio la mejilla “estoy bien” dijo Louis pero Harry negó con la cabeza “¿Cómo puedes decir tal tontería?” dijo “es verdad, estoy bien y tú también” dijo pero Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza “no puedo estar bien Lou, no si no estás conmigo” Louis empezó a sollozar mientras Harry conecto sus labios te quiero pensó Harry “también te quiero” dijo Louis, así como así la imagen se estaba diluyendo, estaba despertando.  
Niall le había despertado “¿estás bien?” pregunto mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza “¿has vuelto a soñar con él?” pregunto y Harry asintió “aunque llore, no me despiertes” dijo Harry “lo siento” se disculpó “no pasa nada, solo no me vuelvas a despertar” dijo mientras se sentaba “intente cocinar” dijo Niall mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse del sofá “¿no has quemado nada?” sonrió mientras Niall negaba con la cabeza, Niall le trajo un plato de comida “come” le dijo y Harry obedeció y la verdad que era la primera comida que preparo Niall y no sabía a suela de zapato, estaba buena “esta bueno” dijo mientras Niall sonriera “a que sí, es la primera vez que me sale” dijo contento mientras Harry miraba el reloj “tienes que ir a trabajar , corre” Niall miro el reloj y asintió “cuando tengas que ir a tu casa deja la llave bajo el felpudo” dijo y se fue corriendo hacia su trabajo.  
Eran las doce, solo llevaba dos horas trabajando y ya estaba cansado “sr Horan venga un momento” escucho y se fue donde estaba su jefe “quiero que le enseñe al nuevo todo” dijo “¿Dónde está?” pregunto “se fue a poner el uniforme” dijo mientras Niall asintió y espero.  
Pasaron pocos minutos cuando salió el chico, era alto, musculado, su pelo era rubio sucio tirando hacia marrón y sus ojos eran de un intenso marrón, tenía una cara dulce y su sonría trasmitía confianza “sr Payne él le enseñara todo” le dijo y luego se fue.  
“¿Quién eres?” pregunto Payne “Niall Horan, ¿Cómo te llamas?” preguntó al chico “Liam Payne” respondió “bueno, sígueme te enseñare todo”.  
Ya estaban cerrando, Niall le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber del lugar, como siempre Niall era un poco un pardillo a la hora de cerrar la verja, era algo bajo, Liam sonrió “te ayudo” dijo mientras cogía el gancho de las manos de Niall y bajaba las puerta metálica “bueno, adiós” dijo Niall girándose “espera Niall” dijo Liam “¿Qué?” dijo pero Liam parecía haber enmudecido “¿Qué quieres?” pregunto de nuevo “alguna vez, si quieres, solo si quieres podríamos salir” dijo Liam avergonzado “no me parece mala idea, pero primero quiero tu amistad” dijo Niall mientras Liam sonreía “adiós” añadió Niall mientras volvía a su casa.  
Toco la puerta de su casa para asegurarse si Harry seguía allí, pero nadie le contesto , levanto el felpudo y allí estaba la llave, la recogió y entro en su casa mientras dejaba su bolsa sobre la mesa, se fue a cambiarse para ponerse cómodo, estaba cansado así que decidió ir a dormir, se tumbó en su cama e intento memorizar la voz que escucho aquella noche como hacia siempre, pero no podía, llevaba poco más de un mes, ya no podía recordar la voz que le enamoro “¿Por qué no puedo?” dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, recordaba lo que le hacía sentir, pero no recordaba la voz en sí.  
Se levantó y se puso sus zapatillas, decidió salir a pasear, era bastante tarde pero tampoco le importaba, podía soportar el cansancio.  
Fue pura coincidencia que se encontró a Liam en la puerta de un edificio sentado en el suelo junto a dos cajas “¿Estas bien?” pregunto Niall asustando a Liam en el momento, que no sabía que Niall estaba tras él, “me echaron de mi casa” dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar “tranquilo, tienes donde ir ¿verdad?” pregunto pero Liam lo negó con la cabeza “ quedate a dormir en mi casa hoy, mañana ya buscaremos una solución” dijo Niall mientras cogía una caja “no puedo” dejo Liam “¿Por qué?” pregunto Niall mientras miraba a Liam “te molestaría” afirmo “si me fueses a molestar no te invitaría” dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras Liam asintió y se levantaba recogiendo la caja que había a su lado “llevas poca cosa” dijo Niall “bueno, no tengo demasiado dinero, así que no tengo demasiadas cosas” explico.  
El camino fue silencioso pero pronto llegaron a casa, dejo a Liam en la sala mientras se iba a la cocina y cogía un poco de agua, la dejo en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Liam “¿Por qué te echaron?” pregunto “no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler” dijo “no me molesta que te quedes, solo te aviso mi primo es un poco extraño” le aviso Niall “lo recordare” le respondió Liam mientras Niall se levantaba “el agua es para ti” dijo Niall mientras se iba a su habitación a cambiarse de nuevo.  
Niall salió de nuevo a la sala vestido únicamente con un pantalón de chándal “siento que tengas que dormir en el sofá” dijo Niall mientras Liam negaba con la cabeza “está bien” dijo “bueno, si quieres comer la cocina está allí” señalo la cocina “si tienes que ir al baño, está al lado de mi habitación, allí” dijo ahora señalando el baño “me voy a dormir” añadió Niall mientras se iba hacer lo dicho “buenas noches” grito desde su habitación Niall “que duermas bien, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí” fue la respuesta.  
Liam solo se preguntaba una cosa mientras intentaba dormir ¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso en la espalda? ¿Con que se puede hacer tal señal? ¿Cómo era posible que, solo de haberlo conocido de horas, fuese tan amable con él? ¿Cómo podía tener alguien unos ojos tan increíbles? mientras intentaba dar respuesta a estas preguntas se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no es gran cosa, pero pensé que era buena idea para que Liam apareciese ya (los demás serán mejores).


	3. tu angelito de la guarda

“ya no es ningún peligro” dijo intentando tranquilizar a todos “fue desterrado, no nos hará impuros” añadió, todos parecían aliviados.  
Louis no entendía realmente nada del lugar, cuando ya llevaba demasiado tiempo allí para su gusto, no le gustaba el lugar en absoluto, solo había un ángel realmente bueno, Zayn.  
“hey Louis” saludo Zayn “Hola Zayn ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo eso de que ya no pueden sufrir mal o lo que sea?” pregunto “es una profecía, en teoría han desterrado al ángel que acabaría por convertir a los ángeles en humanos condenándoles al dolor, hambre… “ dijo Zayn “¿crees en esas tonterías?” pregunto Louis mientras Zayn levantaba los hombros “supongo que sí” dijo mientras Louis miro incrédulo “a mí me parecen tonterías” opino “ser humano es bueno” añadió “ser un ángel es bueno, aquí arriba no se siente dolor, cuando ayudas te sientes bien y te recompensan, ser un ángel está muy bien” dijo “pero no sientes nada, eres como un títere” replico Louis mientras Zayn negaba con la cabeza “piénsalo” exigió Louis, mientras Zayn trataba de ver los pros de la posibilidad de ser humano.  
No se le ocurría ninguna.  
“¿no te has enamorado nunca?” pregunto “¿no has soñado?” siguió preguntando “¿sabes que es bailar?” pregunto “¿sabes que es cantar?” siguió “¿puedes sentir como si tu corazón se acelerase cuando la persona que te ama te acaricia?” añadió “¿sientes que alguien te ama?” dijo “¿alguien te dijo te quiero?” seguido cambiando a un tono acusador “¿realmente lo que sientes es felicidad?” “¿de verdad esa sonrisa no es una máscara?” “¿no te sientes vacío?” “acaso solo eres su sirviente, eres su títere, quien le hace el trabajo sucio” dijo “dime, respondeme” exigió mientras Zayn negaba con la cabeza “no sé qué es el amor del que me hablas” dijo Zayn “¿no te sientes solo?” pregunto Louis mientras Zayn asintió y empezaba a sollozar.  
Al rato se calmó “Louis, eres increíble” dijo “adiós” añadió mientras se iba, sin dar explicación ninguna a lo parecido que fue eso de una huida de todas esas preguntas.  
Se suponía que Louis no debía ver ese libro, pero se hacerlo e intento descubrir cuál era la profecía de la que tantos hablaban, empezó a leer cuando el libro se cerró de golpe “no deberías leer esto” dijo la voz tras el “¿Por qué?” pregunto “sabemos que hablas con el” Louis empezó a temblar de puro terror “no puedo vivir sin el” susurro “no me castiguéis por ello” añadió “no pensábamos castigarte, pensábamos darte un regalo” añadió “si tanto quieres a Harry, tú serás su ángel de la guarda, su segunda conciencia” añadió “¿le podría ver?” pregunto “si” respondió mientras Louis dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara “¿Cómo me transformareis?” pregunto “tu solo confía en nosotros y aprovecha tus últimos momentos como humano” dijo “¿Cómo disfrutare de mis últimos momentos como humano aquí?” escucho una risa “no dije que tuvieras que quedarte aquí, disfruta de tu novio, cuando te conviertas, jamás podrás tocarle de nuevo, ni hablarle solo en sus sueños” dijo sonriendo “ese es mi castigo ¿verdad? Me castigáis por hablar con el” grito “eres listo” dijo antes de mandar a Louis a la tierra “solo tienes un día” escucho.  
Camino hasta la casa de Harry, toco la puerta.  
Harry había sido despertado por unos golpes en la puerta de su casa, la persona que debía estar fuera seguro que estaba histérica “ya voy” grito mientras se levantaba perezosamente, fue extraño, el siempre soñaba con Louis, hoy no soñó absolutamente nada.  
Abrió la puerta y nada más estar abierta Harry fue envuelto en los brazos del chico que pensó que jamás volvería a ver “¿Louis? ¿Mi Boo?” se preguntó mientras empezaba a sollozar “¿Cómo?” pregunto “eso no importa, solo estaré aquí un día” dijo mientras se movía para besar los labios de Harry acariciando su espalda “¿Por qué solo un día?” dijo Harry separándose “Louis ¿Qué pasa?” se alarmo “luego solo nos podremos ver en sueños” dijo Louis “¿en sueños?” preguntó en voz alta “ un amigo me ayudaba a meterme en tus sueños para estar contigo” respondió “Boo, ¿Qué pasa?” dijo “tendrás un nuevo ángel de la guarda” susurro mientras Harry le abrazaba más fuerte “perdona, si no me hubieras conocido, ahora serias feliz” dijo pero Louis negó con la cabeza “era infeliz hasta que te conocí” replico mientras besaba de nuevo sus labios “te quiero” dijo Harry mientras Louis metió su mano bajo su camiseta y acariciaba sus cicatrices “Hazza, mi angelito” susurro en los labios de Harry mientras Harry desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Louis “¿solo tienes un día y lo único que piensas es en sexo?” pregunto Harry mientras Louis sonreía “¿en qué pensarías tú?” pregunto Louis “en ti, en besarte y seguramente que también en sexo” se rio.  
Harry fue empujado a su habitación, tirado contra la pared mientras Louis mordía su cuello “marcándome ¿en serio?” dijo Harry riéndose “eres mío, te eche de menos” dijo mientras se dirigía a besar los labios de Harry de nuevo, Harry quito sus manos de la cintura de su novio y las dirigió al cinturón del mismo “Harry impaciente” dijo Louis sonriendo mientras se dirigía a desabrochar el cinturón de su novio, en poco ambos estaban completamente desnudos sobre la cama, Louis estaba encima de Harry asegurándose de dejar más marcas “disfrutas al marcarme” dijo Harry mientras acariciaba la cara de Louis “solo quiero que tengas un recuerdo, aunque sea solo por unos días” dijo Louis “¿tienes miedo de que te olvide?” pregunto Harry “no te olvidare, Louis te amo” añadió mientras de nuevo besaba los labios de Louis colocándose sobre su novio y mordiendo tras su oreja mientras acariciaba el dorso desnudo y besaba hacia abajo “Harry, quiero” dijo mientras Harry sonreía “dejame que te torture un poco” dijo Harry mientas dejaba que su aliento reposase sobre el miembro de Louis “no es eso” dijo Louis “¿entonces?” pregunto Harry “¿tienes lubricante y condones?” pregunto dejando un poco sorprendido a Harry “¿estás seguro? ¿seguro que quieres llegar tan lejos?” pregunto mientras Louis sonrió “si” dijo sin dudarlo “sí que tengo” respondió mientras besaba a Louis y lo recogía de donde Harry lo tenía escondido dejándolo un momento al lado y volviendo s besar el cuello de Louis para seguir bajando hasta llegar donde quería, beso la punta haciendo suspirar en voz alta a Louis y despacio empezó a lamer mientras Louis dejaba escapar gemidos entrecortados “Harry” dijo mientras estiraba el cabello de su novio para besarle, Harry recogió el lubricante de donde o había dejado anteriormente y sonrió a su novio “¿seguro?” pregunto y Louis asintió mientras Harry podía lubricante en tres dedos “dolerá” le aviso “me da igual” dijo Louis, Harry acaricio hasta que Louis parecía haberse relajado para introducir el primer dedo, la cara de Louis mostraba dolor “lo siento, mejorara” dijo Harry “dime cuando pueda mover” añadió, en poco Louis asintió y Harry empezó a acariciar el interior de Louis buscando el manojo de nervios, parecía que lo había encontrado ya que Louis había empezado a gemir, Harry introdujo otro dedo y empezó hacer tijera mientras Louis que agarraba con fuerza la las sabanas y se balanceaba todo lo tranquilo que podía en ese momento, Harry introdujo el tercero y después de unos minutos siguió presionando el manojo de nervios, Louis era demasiado vocal, tenía miedo de haber despertado algún vecino “Harry” dijo Louis entre gemidos, Harry ya sabía que significaba, saco sus dedos limpiándolos con las sabanas, ya las limpiaría luego, acaricio la cara de su novio y beso sus labios, se puso el condón y añadió una capa de lubricante, se alineo y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su Lou se introdujo en su interior, al principio fue doloroso pero cuanto más tiempo se mantuviese dentro de él quieto, mejor se sentía “¿puedo mover?” pregunto Harry a Louis que estaba aun con los ojos cerrados, Louis asintió, Harry empezó con embestidas suaves intentando encontrar el manojo de nervios mientras sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo cada vez era más elevada, mientras sentía que no le faltaba mucho para llegar, fue entonces cuando Louis empezó a gemir agarrándose al cabello de Harry y a su espalda dejando arañazos por cada vez que volvía acertar, balanceándose para estar cada vez más, y más cerca, mientras Harry besaba el cuello de Louis “Lou” gimió en voz alta mientras perdía en equilibrio dándole una embestida demasiado fuerte, logrando hacer venir a Louis que estaba arañando toda su espalda, se separaron despacio, Harry lanzo el condón a la basura y se tumbó con Louis mientras besaba sus labios “eres increíble” dijo Harry y Louis sonrió “no más que tu” respondió “¿quieres una ducha?” pregunto Harry “si, duchémonos juntos” dijo abrazándolo.  
Ya se habían duchado y vestido cuando Louis empezó a notar dolor insoportable en la espalda, y se desmayó.  
Cuando despertó estaba de nuevo arriba “no ha pasado un día” grito “pensamos que te habías divertido suficiente” le dijeron mientras Louis empezaba a sollozar “no me dejasteis decirle adiós” susurro “no me dejasteis decirle adiós” dijo de nuevo gritando “que pena” escucho decir sarcásticamente “ya sabíais que me desmayaría ¿verdad?” pregunto, su única respuesta una carcajada que se alejaba.  
Podía ver cómo empezó a llorar y no podía consolarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso, la primera vez que escribo smut (me gusta más decir smut en lugar de sexo) y soy muy vergonzosa así que siento que no sea el mejor smut que se pueda leer, no lo es, pero mejorare el smut pronto.


	4. necesitaba más tiempo

Empezó a leer  
“El amor es una debilidad que debemos eliminar de nuestra sociedad, el enamorarse no es más que algo que inventaron los humanos para no sentirse vacíos, los ángeles somos felices pues ayudar es nuestro cometido, ayudar a que encuentren su camino y puedan saborear la felicidad.  
Enamorarse es egoísta, peligroso, únicamente causa mal, dolor, discordia, supremacía y violencia.  
Por lo tanto, no es bueno.  
Nosotros no nos enamoramos, más si que amamos  
Nosotros queremos mas no nos podemos enamorar, no podemos ser tan egoístas y estúpidos.  
Nosotros somos debemos asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden  
Debemos obedecer.”  
Bonita introducción pensó Louis mientras seguía leyendo demasiadas tonterías, todas tenían algo en común, amar es para débiles, Louis sabía que eso era mentira, él nunca se sintió más fuerte que al lado de Harry, abecés se sentía débil a su lado solo porque él lo ama y su cabeza se llenaba de tonterías, pero Harry estaba allí abrazándolo diciendo cuanto lo amaba suprimiendo todo pensamiento pesimista de su mente, una lagrima recorrió la cara de Louis al pensar en todo esto, negó con la cabeza y siguió, aunque era demasiado tarde sus lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre el libro manchándolo, cerro el libro e intento secar sus lágrimas, lo abrió de nuevo, y rápidamente busco la página que quería ver, al encontrarla se sorprendió ya que se estaba escribiendo automáticamente y borrando algo que Louis no llego a leer.  
“…le intentaran detener mas no podrán hacerlo creerán que es débil, lo es, pero no lo será siempre, nadie creerá que él lo puede lograr, no lo lograra, no solo…”  
“no deberías leer eso” le interrumpió una voz tras él, no había acabado de leer, no estaba ni a la mitad “ya soy un ángel” subrayo “solo lo puedo leer yo” le explico a Louis “ellos solo creen lo que yo les digo” sonrió maliciosamente “¿Qué clase de ángel eres tú?” pregunto acusando “¿Quién ha dicho que sea un ángel?” pregunto sonriendo “¿Qué?” dijo confundido Louis “ellos no podrían condenar ni a una mosca, no podrían hacerle daño a nadie por eso nosotros nos encargamos de castigar” explicó aun sin decir nada de lo que quería escuchar Louis “¿Qué sois?" Pregunto “a casos ves que tenga alas, ves que sea un ser cordial, no lo soy, lo fuimos, pero cambio, las personas que nos crearon gracias a sus creencias murieron dejando paso a nuevas civilizaciones y dejándonos atrás en el olvido, deberíamos haber desaparecido, pero, encontramos a más débiles que manejar, más personas que siguán creyendo en nosotros” explico “el olvido es la peor forma de acabar” dijo sonriendo “¿quieres saber cuánto tiempo tardara tu Harry en olvidarte?” sonrió notablemente “sois crueles” dijo Louis “no, somos crueles” Louis negó con la cabeza “lo sois, sois egoístas ¿porque tanto control? ¿tenéis miedo de no tener poder?¿de ser olvidados?” replico Louis “no, nosotros no somos débiles” dijo mientras Louis dibujo una sonrisa en su cara “sois más débiles que cualquier persona” dijo mientras se iba de la habitación “te condenare” grito “¿Qué me harás?” pregunto Louis “te matare” amenazo “y yo esperare sentado, aunque no creo que me hagáis gran cosa, por lo poco que he leído, vuestra derrota es inminente, y luego tendrás que vertelas con la gente que me quiere por asesinarme, o de lo contrario desapareceréis” sonrió Louis “¿seguro que quieres eso?” añadió mientras se iba.  
Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Qué he hecho? Pensó Louis minutos después, solo había sido estúpido y ahora le matarían, lo más estúpido es que abandonaría a Harry, como podía haber hecho tal estupidez, se sentó en el suelo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus ojos, notaba como si fuese a asfixiarse “¿Louis?” pregunto alguien que Louis sabía quién era, Zayn su único amigo aquí “si” respondió mientras Zayn se sentaba a su lado “¿Qué pasa?” pregunto “les desafié y ahora me han prometido una condena terrible” dijo mientras Zayn asintió “te quieren matar ¿verdad?” dijo mientras abrazo a Louis “si, moriré” dijo entre sollozos “lo siento” dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su cara y abrazaba más fuerte a Louis “no te sientas mal por mí, yo me las he buscado” dijo Louis mientras Zayn se separó algo boquiabierto “¿estoy llorando?” se preguntó en voz alta, “perdona, no quería entristecerte, lo peor, no pude leer toda la profecía” se quejó “¿Qué decía?” pregunto Zayn “que no estaría solo y que no le podrían parar, pero que era débil” le dijo mientras Zayn se levantaba “me tengo que ir, lo siento” dijo “¿Dónde?” pregunto Louis pero ya se había ido corriendo.  
Se sintió mal al dejar a Louis allí cuando le necesitaba pero, estaba sintiendo, no era esa falsa felicidad, claro que le satisfacía ayudar a las personas, pero, pero no era tan increíble.  
Ser humano quizás tenía sus pros ¿ser humano? A caso pensó que sería buena idea, estaba confundido, pero aun así… quizás pensaron que desterrando a Niall podrían parar los pies al destino, no podían.  
Zayn había decidido ayudar a que la profecía se cumpliese y así acabar con la crueldad de quienes estaban un escalón por encima de ellos.  
¿Lo conseguiría?   
El esperaba que si  
Louis no tenía como huir de todo, se escondió donde él vivía para ser más obvio e intento meterse en el sueño de Harry, y por suerte pudo.  
“Lou” dijo sonriendo “te esperaba” dijo abrazándolo “Harry, perdoname” dijo empezando a temblar “Louis, perdona ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?” dijo más alarmado “me juraron una condena” dijo cortándose un momento mientras se sentaba “voy a morir” dijo “perdoname, fui estúpido, no pensé en ti y…” suspiro mientras las lágrimas caían ferozmente por su cara “lo siento” dijo mientras Harry le envolvió en sus brazos y le beso mientras lloraba “tendrá alguna solución” susurro Harry “la buscare” añadió “¿Cuándo?” pregunto Harry “no me dijeron nada, me amenazaron” Harry trago saliva “van a jugar contigo” afirmo “harán que quieras suicidarte” añadió “no lo lograran “afirmo Louis, Harry suspiro “saben convencer” dijo “¿Cómo… como lo sabes?” pregunto Louis, “¿ te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?” dijo Harry “baje para suicidarme, baje porque me hicieron creer que no era suficiente para ti, baje porque me hicieron pensar que no me amabas, pero luego tú me besaste y vi que solo querían engañarme para no ensuciarse las manos” Louis no sabía que decir “me salvaste” dijo Harry antes de despertarse y dejar a Louis solo en ninguna parte.  
“Niall” grito y Niall fue a su lado “que” dijo mientras Harry se veía enfadado, desesperado y triste mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus ojos “me despertaste” añadió “lo siento” dijo Niall mientras se levantaba “lo mataran” susurro Harry antes de que Niall se fuese “¿Qué?” pregunto “le mataran, mataran a mi Boo Bear” dijo llorando “lo siento” dijo Niall abrazándole, pero Harry le aparto “debo buscar la manera de salvarle” se levantó y se fue corriendo por la puerta.  
“¿Qué pasa?” pregunto Liam que estuvo todo el rato observando “nada” dijo Niall aunque era difícil pensar que no era nada después de haber escuchado todo “no creo que sonase a nada el asesinato de alguien” dijo “Liam no te metas, por favor” suplico “nosotros podemos ayudar a Louis, pero tú no te metas” dijo “tu no debes saber nada” añadió mientras Liam asintió “una condición, y borrare todo lo que acabo de escuchar de mi memoria” dijo “dime” dijo Niall “quiero una cita contigo” dijo y Niall sonrió “la tendrás” dijo “hoy” subrayo Liam.  
Se suponía que le llevaba a cenar a algún lugar diferente de donde habían acabado, pero acabaron en la azotea de un edificio, Liam quizás pensaba que era el único que conocía esa azotea, se equivocaba “no deberíamos estar aquí” dijo Niall, Liam ya no vivía en el edificio “Josh me dejo su llave” dijo “¿Josh?” pregunto “mi antiguo vecino y amigo” explico mientras sacaba la comida.  
Se acabaron la comida, Niall se tumbó tal y como hizo la primera vez que estuvo en el lugar, cerró los ojos y espero escuchar algo, pero no.  
“siento que tuviese de chantajearte, pensé que jamás accederías” dijo “lo siento” añadió “bueno, no me lo estoy pasando mal” dijo Niall, mientras recordaba la letra de la canción que escucho esa noche y sonrió involuntariamente recordando la voz.  
Estaba enamorado de una persona que jamás vio ¿no era absurdo?  
Liam observaba a Niall ¿Cómo era posible que en menos de tres meses de conocerle ya esté tan loco por él?  
“¿Qué piensas?” pregunto Liam, Niall se levantó un poco “en una canción de la cual no se ni el título” dijo “cantame un trozo puede que la conozca” dijo mientras Niall enrojecía “nunca he cantado con alguien mirándome” sonrió Liam “no seré crítico” dijo mientras Niall trataba de recordar la letra y empezó a cantarla  
Damn my situation  
And the games i have to play  
With all the things  
Caught in my mind

Damn my education  
I can’t find the words to say  
About the things  
Caught in my mind

And I don’t Wanna be there  
When you’re  
Coming down  
And I don’t Wanna be there when you   
Hit the ground

So don’t go away  
Say what you say  
Say that you’ll stay  
Forever and a day  
In the time of my live

Cause I need more time  
Yes, I need more time  
Just to make things right

Me and you what’s going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show   
The feelings that are wrong 

Miro a Liam “solo recuerdo esto” le dijo “es Don’t go away, de Oasis” dijo Liam “cantas genial” añadió “bueno…” dijo pero Liam le beso sin dejarle decir nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título salió de la canción


	5. no querían dejarlos ir

Nada, no lograba encontrar nada, ¿Cómo podía salvarle? No podía, tenía que quedarse sentando mientras Louis iba a ser condenado, no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar que jugasen con Louis, tenía que encontrar algo, por muy pequeño que sea ese algo, lo que sea, lo que sea para que Louis volviese con él, lo que sea para que no tuviese que llevar el peso, no debía, pero no podía hacer nada.

Busco, pero lo más cercano a la realidad solo estaba escrito en libros de ficción.

No podía salvarle.

Volvió a su casa dejando un montón de libros al lado del sofá, se sentó y trato de dormir.

Louis estaba esperándole.

“Louis, no puedo salvarte” dijo angustiado, enfadado consigo mismo, impotente, mientras Louis se acercaba y le acariciaba la mejilla y siseaba para tranquilizarle “tranquilo, no pasa nada” dijo pero Harry le negó apartándose “Louis, sí que pasa, eres tú, tu” decía empezando a gritar “no puedo perderte, habría muerto sin ti y si tu no estas ¿Qué podría pasar?” dijo mientras abrazo a Louis muy fuerte “no quiero que desaparezcas” dijo sollozando “te quiero” añadió escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Louis mientras Louis acariciaba su cabello “cuando te conocí, eras pequeño, eras como un niño pequeño que solo confiaba en mi” dijo mientras empezaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos “me gustaba eso” añadió mientras intentaba sonreír “con el tiempo creciste, eres fuerte, valiente, siempre queriendo protegerme, tan protector, siempre a mi lado, sé que hemos tenido que luchar, y sé que merecerá la pena ya que al final lo lograremos” beso la cabeza de Harry “te aseguro que estaremos juntos, te aseguro que llegara el momento en que nadie nos podrá separar” dijo levantando la voz “te quiero” dijo mientras removió un poco el cabello de Harry “sigues siendo mi pequeño Hazza, el chico tímido y pequeño que solo confiaba en mi” acaricio la barbilla de Harry haciendo que le mire a los ojos “te quiero” beso los labios de su novio “dejemos de hacer el tonto, y aunque solo podemos vernos en sueños, disfrutemos de este tiempo, ya pasaremos lo difícil después” dijo Louis mientras Harry asintió “y lo superaremos” dijo Harry “lo haremos y al final estaremos juntos” añadió mientras Louis beso la comisura de los labios para después besar los labios de su pequeño Hazza.

-  
Niall llevaba un tiempo ignorando a Liam, era confuso, él se enamoró de un tipo que no conocía, y allí estaba Liam, le beso.

Involuntariamente comparo el día en la azotea, lo que sintió en ese momento, con lo que sintió con ese beso que daba mil vueltas a ese día.

Liam vivía con Niall, un gran problema cuando empezó a ignorarle, ya que se volvieron algo hostiles el uno con el otro, vigilando las palabras, intentando no acabar peleándose, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible el uno del otro…

Niall estaba tumbado en su cama cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación “Niall” dijo Liam que estaba fuera “entra” le dejo pasar “gracias por dejarme estar aquí un tiempo, mi amigo Josh tiene una habitación libre, así que…” dijo mientras Niall se levantaba de golpe, no podía irse, aun no sabía bien lo que sentía, sabía que Liam, que el beso fue lo increíble, desgraciadamente había sentido algo parecido cuando esa noche en la azotea decidió que buscar a esa persona que le cautivo únicamente con su voz, pero… aún no se podía ir.

Aunque quería decirle que se quedase, por otra parte, se dio cuenta de porque lo hacía, le estuvo tratando bastante más que distante desde el beso, seguro que le hizo sentir mal, muy mal.

Quizás lo único que podía hacer era disculparse y aclararse antes de hacer nada, aunque no quería que se fuese sería mejor dejar de hacerle mal.

“lo siento” dijo antes de que Liam saliese de la habitación pensó que se lo merecía, Liam merecía que le pidiesen perdón por lo imbécil que fue, por lo mal que lo estuvo tratando después de besarle “perdona si te trate mal ignorándote todos estos días” añadió mientras Liam se giraba algo sorprendido “no pasa nada” mintió “sí, sí que pasa” corrigió Niall “no quiero que te vayas ” susurro “¿no crees que es muy tonto decir eso después de ignorarme?” pregunto enfadado “te ignoraba porque no sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza, porque ese beso descoloco todo lo que pensaba dejando mi mente como un puzle de millones de piezas desecho” susurro intentando que no le escuchase, quería decírselo, pero a la vez tenia demasiado miedo para admitirlo en voz alta, Liam dibujo una gran sonrisa “¿en serio?” pregunto perplejo Liam mientras Niall asintió obviamente le escucho “no te vallas, quedate solo para entender porque me afectas así” dijo mientras Liam asintió “me quedare” dijo, Niall sonrió mientras dio un abrazo a Liam “siento haberte ignorado, gracias por quedarte” dijo separándose y saliendo de su habitación, dejando a Liam sonriendo como un tonto ante lo ocurrido en esos momentos.

Quizás pensó que jamás lograría entender que siente, quizás pensó que no podía elegir, pensó que estaba dividido y era egoísta reteniendo a Liam pero el ya había elegido sin darse cuenta, aunque nunca dejaría de comparar la voz con todo lo que Liam le dio, no podría parar de comparar.

Liam estaba eufórico, no esperaba, en absoluto, que Niall sintiese algo por él, después de ese beso Niall pareció enmudecer y no volvió a hablar con Liam, no como antes sino que, claramente, le evitaba y Liam lo había notado, pensó que sería buena idea irse, no quería molestar a Niall, no quería ser un cargo de conciencia pero en cambio, Niall no dejo que se fuera, en cambio Niall le dijo algo que no esperaba oír y que inevitablemente hizo sonreír a Liam, para Liam era obvio que no era el único que rondaba por la cabeza de Niall, sabía que debía ser persistente o de lo contrario no le elegiría rompiéndole el corazón.


	6. pieza de cambio (parte 1)

“pensé que nos harías esperar más” dijo viendo como Louis ya había entrado en la habitación “no te tengo miedo” mintió “claro, claro” replico sonriendo “¿Qué queréis?” Pregunto Louis intentando parecer enfadado, aunque en realidad estaba aterrorizado en este momento “hemos decidido dejar de jugar” dijo “decide, te suicidas o te asesinamos públicamente y tranquilo, nos encargaremos de que Harry se entere” dijo “no pienso hacerlo” le grito “no me suicidare, y tampoco me tocareis un pelo” dijo con tono amenazador “tienes hasta la noche para decidir” dijo “vete” exigió y Louis salió de allí.  
Tenía lo que quedaba de este día para encontrar una solución y sin duda necesitaba ayuda.  
“¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunto Zayn “buscarte, ayudame” pidió Louis, no sabía a quién más acudir “me mataran, ayudame a buscar una solución” dijo alarmado “podemos ir a un sitio” dijo Zayn aparentemente dudando de sus palabras mientras se levantaba y cogiendo a Louis de la mano se lo llevo.  
Cuando llegaron a lo que aparentemente era una gran biblioteca “¿una biblioteca?” pregunto Louis “bueno… si, más o menos” dijo Zayn “¿más o menos?” pregunto Louis “es una biblioteca, pero también se supone que es un antiguo portal, cuando al principio no podíamos movernos como queríamos esto era el portal” dijo “en teoría está prohibido venir aquí” explico Zayn “¿Por qué?” pregunto Louis “bueno, no lo sé con certeza, pero en teoría no hay un solo libro que nos diga cuál será la profecía y todo los secretos” dijo Zayn “solo tendríamos que encontrarlo y bueno a ver cómo funciona “añadió Zayn “¿Cómo sabes tanto?” pregunto Louis “empecé a investigar cuando me dijiste que te matarían” explico “gracias” abrazo a Zayn.  
Nada más entrar le asombro la cantidad de libros que había dentro del lugar “solo tengo hasta esta noche” dijo “será mejor que empecemos a buscar entonces” dijo Zayn mientras lo empujaba al interior.  
Buscaron durante horas “¿algo? Pregunto gritando “no” respondió Zayn desanimado mientras se reunía con Louis en la puerta “¿dijiste que esto fue un portal?” dijo Louis como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea más mas ingeniosa del mundo “si” respondió “pero, Louis, te puedes ir sin o con el portal, eres un ángel, el hecho es que te buscarán y pueden hacerte daño” dijo “¿hay alguna manera de que no puedan hacerme daño?” pregunto Louis “siendo humano” dijo Zayn “no hay manera de conseguir eso ¿verdad?” dijo Louis y Zayn negó con la cabeza “a ellos no le interesas vivo y sabes demasiado” explico Zayn “siento haberte metido en esto” se disculpó Louis mientras Zayn negaba con la cabeza “sé que tú ya estás enamorado de alguien, Harry y parece genial para ti, te hace feliz, pero tú me enseñaste que es el amor, enamorarse” susurro Zayn “Zayn” dijo sin saber realmente que decir “no pasa nada, solo lo tenía que decir antes de que fuese tarde” explico Zayn “ojalá me hubiese enamorado de ti Zayn, perdona si te hago daño” dijo mientras Zayn negó con la cabeza “duele, pero es bueno, gracias a ti y a todo lo que me has dicho sobre el amor, estoy feliz, porque siento y estoy ayudando a muchos” dijo “ hay más ángeles como Niall, como Harry, como yo, gracias a ti, a lo que me dijiste” dijo “nos estas cambiando” explico “no” dijo Louis “ yo no estoy cambiando nada” añadió.  
Entonces una voz les interrumpió “quizás pueda ayudaros” dijo, Louis y Zayn se giraron de golpe, y se sorprendieron al ver un humano “¿eres humano?” pregunto Louis mientras el chico asintió “sé dónde está el libro que buscáis” dijo empezando a caminar, los chicos corrieron tras el “lo escondí” explico mientras caminaban.  
Cuando tuvieron el libro en sus manos, lo abrieron y empezaron a leer la profecía “hay un fallo” dijo Louis en voz alta “no lo hay” dijo el humano “es diferente a lo que leí” explico “porque algo cambio” explico “esta profecía existe desde hace tanto, y siempre está cambiando, a cada paso que dan, la profecía avanza dejándonos ver, lo suficiente para que ellos no les puedan parar los pies” dijo “entiendo” respondió mientras volvía a leer.

El salvador no actuara mas no nos dejara desamparados, lo aran sus compañeros, ellos nos enseñaran a amar, aran que nuestros corazones latan por alguien, entonces será cuando el abra las puertas para ir a casa. Desgraciadamente no será un camino de rosas, habrá sacrificios que desgraciadamente deberán hacerse para que todos volvamos a casa.  
“es más corta, mucho más corta” dijo Louis “algo cambio” añadió “¿Cómo puede salvarte eso?” pregunto Zayn “no puede” respondió Louis mientras se levantaba y agradecía al chico, aunque en realidad le agradecía sin motivo “llevátelo” dijo antes de que Louis saliese por la puerta “¿puedo?” pregunto y el chico le lanzo el libro “¿Por qué lo haces?” pregunto Zayn “quiero pedirle perdón en persona” dijo “¿a quién?” pregunto curioso “a Niall, yo le corte las alas, renuncie a las mías para que jamás me condenaran a hacer daño a nadie” dijo mientras temblaba “no soy mala persona” añadió “yo, si sigo vivo puedo hacerle llegar este mensajes ¿si quieres?” pregunto “dile que siento haberle hecho daño, dile que me perdone, por favor” dijo y Louis asintió “lo haré” afirmo mientras salían del lugar.   
Llevándose el libro con él, tuvo la oportunidad de leerlo de arriba abajo, comprendía porque la obsesión del poder y porque querían intentar que la profecía no se cumpliese pero era, además de egoísta, cruel, descubrió cosas, preguntas que siendo humano jamás pudiera haber podido responder, pero no encontró nada, nada para salvarse.  
“¿algo?” pregunto Zayn que estaba sentado a su lado “no, si quieres, leelo tú mismo” dijo Louis “te saltaste las últimas páginas” dijo Zayn “este libro, es como un libro en que cuenta la historia, tanto la pasada como la futura, no quiero leerlo” afirmo Louis “comprendo” dijo mientras comenzó a leer.  
Zayn sabia como podía salvarle, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo o si lo lograría.  
Louis fue llamado de nuevo al salón donde recibió la noticia de su muerte inminente esa misma mañana “¿sigues sin temernos? “Pregunto mientras Louis asintió “no me dais miedo, pena quizás” dijo Louis “pensábamos darte un ‘juicio’ pero has dejado claro cuál es tu condena, podríamos haberte perdonado” dijo sonriendo “no, la verdad no podríamos haberte perdonado” afirmo “y ahora que” dijo Louis mirándole “te llevaremos al limbo”.  
El limbo no era algo tan terrible visualmente, únicamente la sangre pegada en el suelo del centro de la habitación, podía suponer que hay era donde los colocaban para asesinarlo, donde le matarían.   
Había montones y montones de ángeles, ninguno parecía con ganas de estar allí “hemos decidido llamaros para mostraros como el amor nos hace débiles, y a que nos lleva el amor y los sentimientos innecesarios” explico mientras se acercaba a Louis.  
“¿querés decir algo?” pregunto a Louis “te quiero Harry” susurro intentando que apenas fuese audible “oísteis” grito dándose por satisfecho mientras fue a por una espada y la colocaba junto al cuello de Louis “elegiste bien al entregarte, no le diremos nada a tu Harry, aun no” le dijo agachado a la oreja de Louis y levanto la espada para coger impulso.  
“recuerden que esto es el amor” dijo levantando la espada “dolor” grito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: los pocos que me leéis debéis pensar que soy una hija de... mi madre por cortar el episodio así, lo siento, pero tarde o temprano mejorara lo prometo.  
>  


	7. no tan dividido

-“Ni ¿estás bien?”- pregunto Liam -“si”- contesto Niall -“no lo parece”- afirmo Liam -“¿Por qué?”- pregunto Niall -“mirate, realmente pareces estar mal, quiero ayudarte”- dijo mientras Niall sonrió -“solo un poco confundido”- le explico a Liam -“siempre lo estás”- afirmo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
Volvía con comida -“sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Por qué tanta confusión?”- pregunto -“¿Seguro?”- pregunto mientras Liam asintió -“hace mucho, quería mirar las estrellas así que me subí a la azotea de un edificio y me quede mirando el cielo y escuchando todo lo que podía escuchar, era relajante”- explicó sonriendo, claro que estaba omitiendo que era un ángel y era obvio porque, no quería morir -“entonces escuche una voz, un chico cantando y sé que suena absurdo, pero me enamore de alguien que jamás vi”- explico -“en la azotea, la canción que no sabías el titulo ¿fue la que escuchaste?”- pregunto mientras Niall asintió -“pase un infierno para tener la oportunidad de descubrir quién era, pero no pude adivinar quién era, inmediatamente apareciste tu”- dijo mientras Liam sonreía -“me gustaste desde que te conocí y me preguntaste por si alguna vez saldría contigo, me pareciste gracioso y muy mono, eras tímido”- dijo mientras Liam mostraba más interés por lo que decía -“pero, en realidad no pensé en salir contigo, quería saber quién era la voz, perdona”- dijo mirando a Liam -“¿no ibas a darme ni una oportunidad?”- pregunto -“perdona”- se disculpó Niall de nuevo -“ese día, me estaba enfadando conmigo mismo, porque, claro que recordaba la voz, pero en mi memoria sonaba lejana, salí a pasear y te encontré, te recogí y te lleve a mi casa, me viene de naturaleza ser bueno”- explico -“con el tiempo te cogí cariño, y entonces fue cuando literalmente me obligaste a tener una cita contigo, no me pareció mal, solo un poco rara la forma de pedirlo, chantajista”- dijo dando un empujoncito a Liam -“perdona”- dijo Liam -“no me lo pasé mal, pero logre recordar la canción y fue justo después cuando me besaste, y empecé a comparar el día en la azotea a tu beso”- explico -“di mucho para buscar a la persona que pertenecía la voz, y ahora, no me equivoque, pero es como si estuviera dividido”- explico -“tu, eres maravilloso, y lo sé y me encantas, pero la voz sigue por mi cabeza”- explico -“no es que pueda elegir, no es que realmente sepa que elegir, tu estas aquí, y la voz que escuche no, realmente ¿Quién sabe quién puede ser? ¿Qué tipo de persona?, en cambio tú, tu eres dulce, un poco idiota, pero después de ignorarte y mostrarme… después de ser tan idiota, sigues aquí”- dijo -“bueno, yo esperare a que te aclares”- afirmo Liam -“lo vuelves hacer, no seas tan bueno”- dijo mientras dio un empujón a Liam -“la comida es para ti, yo ya desayune hace horas”- dijo dándole el plato -“¿dónde vas?”- pregunto Niall -“me duchare”- explico mientras cogía ropa para cambiarse y se iba al baño.  
Niall dejo el plato en la cocina y se fue a su habitación, que tuviese libre hoy no significa que se pasaría todo el día hasta la mañana siguiente durmiendo, se estaba cambiando cuando escucho a Liam cantar, no pudo evitar sonreír, había encontrado a la voz.  
Niall toco la puerta -“ahora salgo”- grito Liam desde el otro lado mientras se vestía a toda prisa y abría la puerta -“Li, ya se de quien era la voz”- dijo emocionado, Liam de inmediato borro la sonrisa de su cara -“bueno ¿Quién es?”- pregunto mientras se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá -“te sorprenderás”- afirmo Niall -“Niall, si quieres decírmelo, dilo ya, no es algo que me esté tomando muy bien”- afirmo, realmente se sentía horrible, ya que ahora Niall elegiría, y si podía comparar un beso con escuchar la voz de una persona, significaba que él no era suficiente para Niall -“perdona”- dijo Niall al ver que Liam no lo estaba pasando bien -“sabes la azotea en la que le escuche, fue donde me llevaste, donde antes vivías”- explico -“sabes que cuando te echaste a cantar mientras te duchabas, estaba en mi habitación y te pude oír”- explico sonriendo ampliamente -“¿Qué tiene que ver?”- pregunto controlándose, estaba teniendo un absurdo ataque de celos -“tonto”- dijo soltando una carcajada -“tu voz, fue de la que me enamore”- afirmo -“sin conocerte”- dijo enrojeciendo por momentos -“¿entonces…?”- pregunto Liam después de haberse quedado de piedra por un momento -“si”- respondió Niall suponiendo cual era la pregunta -“te enamoraste de mi sin conocerme y te enamoraste conociéndome”- afirmo mientras sonreía -“supongo que es así”- dijo Niall -“no tendrás nada en contra en otro beso, ahora”- dijo Liam mientras Niall negó con la cabeza y agarro el cuello de la camisa de Liam acercándolo mientras unían sus labios.  
Cuando se separaron, era raro, no raro en plan no deberíamos, raro en plan esto es más de lo que podríamos haber imaginado, pero era bueno -“necesitas pensar más, o puedo hacerte llamar mi novio”- dijo Liam sonriendo -“bueno, creo que ahora mi cabeza no es un gran lio, y que, realmente me gustaría que me llamases así”- dijo mientras enrojecía aún más si era posible, Liam acaricio la mejilla de Niall -“eres muy mono cuando te sonrojas”- afirmo mientras miraba a Niall a los ojos y miraba sus labios con expectación -“puedes besarme de nuevo, cuando quieras”- afirmo haciendo sonreír a Liam mientras de nuevo le besaba.  
Se pasaron un buen rato así, para ambos se sentía adictivo los labios del otro, pero debían separarse en algún momento, cuando se separaron Niall encendió la televisión dejando una película cualquiera, acorrucándose en Liam, todo fue muy rápido pensó, pero, que las cosas pasen rápido no significa que sean errores, ni que estemos siendo malas personas, que fuese rápido significaba lo fuerte que se sentía y que daba igual lo demás, porque lo demás, eran pequeñeces al lado de lo que sentía ahora, la velocidad, acaso no son divertidas las montañas rusas, no sería divertido si fuesen lentas, entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo la velocidad que las cosas cogen? ¿Qué más da asumir el peligro de que descubra? ¿Qué puede perder?, entonces no pasaba nada, no era malo, no era malo amarle casi sin haber estado juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: predecible, lo sé, pero era hora de que escribiera algo bonito ¿verdad? (sobre todo porque el siguiente es la segunda parte de “pieza de cambio” y aseguro que una dosis de dulzura es necesaria, pero aseguro que pese a todo llegara el momento en que no esté todo tan jodido, aunque aún no lo tengo escrito) Bueno espero que guste este episodio.


	8. pieza de cambio (parte 2)

-“no es así”- grito haciendo que se parara antes de haber provocado la muerte de Louis -“no le creáis”- grito de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia Louis y poniéndose ante el para protegerle -“me gustaría decir que el amor no implica dolor, pero desgraciadamente sí, pero no es tal y como os explican”- dijo gritando mientras parecía estar ganándose un castigo, pero, el seria la pieza de cambio, solo tenía que hacer oír su mensaje y ser lo suficiente convincente para que tomasen su vida, y no la de Louis.

 

-“¿no crees que es mejor  alejarse ahora?”- pregunto dejando el arma en el suelo y alejándola  de los chicos de una patada -“no, estoy justo donde debo”- replico Zayn mientras sin dejar de mirarle volvió a hablar -“si, implica dolor pero todo ese dolor no es nada comparado con la sensación de tener esa persona cerca, no es nada comparado con verle sonreír, no da comparado con oírle reír, nada comparado a un abrazo suyo”- suspiro -“ no es siempre correspondido, yo lo sé de primera mano pero no podéis imaginar cómo es”- sonrió -“es increíble, incluso si no eres correspondido, tener a esa persona cerca es suficiente”- miro a Louis.

 

Louis se sentía culpable de no corresponder a Zayn, se sentía mal porque Zayn se estaba cavando su propia tumba por salvarle y no lo conseguiría, él lo dijo, no le querían vivo, era un estorbo, muerto estaría mejor, pensando estas palabras se dio cuenta del juego que habían jugado con él, Harry tenía razón, son inteligentes, el echo era que aunque creían haber bloqueado todos sus movimientos en este juego, no lo habían hecho.

 

-“solo están jugando con vosotros”- dijo -“callate”- susurro lo suficiente fuerte para que solo Louis y Zayn pudiesen escucharle, pero Zayn negó con la cabeza -“¿cuál es la “atrocidad” que ha hecho este chico?”- pregunto pero nadie lo sabía -“¿alguien lo sabe?”- pregunto Zayn -“bueno, entonces ¿se lo merece?”- pregunto pero nadie dijo nada-“¿tanto le teméis?”- pregunto, ninguna respuesta -“le condenamos por ser egoísta y amar a un ángel, condenado a una ángel por su egoísmo, por ser impuro”- dijo para que todos pudieran escucharle -“impuro, nunca amaste a nadie ¿verdad?”- concluyo Zayn -“impuro seria si de alguna manera, mínimamente causase algo horrible o sucio”- dijo Zayn -“muchas personas se suicidaron por amor”- se defendió -“si, pero, no es nuestro trabajo que eso no suceda, es tu trabajo”- señalo -“la gente se suicida porque creen que no les quieren”- dijo Louis -“el intento que Harry se suicidase haciendo le creer que no le amaba”- dijo mientras se levantaba.

 

Lo que resultaba extraño era que nadie retuvo a los chicos, no había nadie que realmente apoyase la crueldad que llevaban a cabo.

 

-“la gente se suicida porque es estúpida y el amor es estúpido, la gente se corta porque piensan que así desaparecerán los problemas que el amor les causo, porque son cobardes, si queréis puedo seguir diciendo ejemplos, pero llegaríamos a la misma conclusión ponga cuantos ejemplos ponga, el amor es dañino”- utilizo tan ruin argumentó -“¿en serio? Realmente crees que es así”- dijo Louis  -“nadie se suicida por ser amado, porque que te amen te hace feliz, sabes que tienes personas que te quieren , personas que pase lo que pase te apoyarían, personas que te abrazaran cuando te sientas triste, ¿no creo que sea buen motivo? Has elegido mal argumento”- afirmo mientras se soltaba las manos -“crees que alguien que realmente se siente querido se cortaría, piensas que una persona se autolesionaría si no necesitase a alguien, las personas lo hacen porque se sienten solas, mal consigo mismos, se siente odiados y únicamente quieren ser aceptados y sobretodo que les quieran ¿crees que si todas las personas del mundo fuesen amadas por alguien habría alguien haciéndose daño? ”- pregunto -“no”- se respondió a sí mismo -“tal y como dices la gente muere, se suicida, se corta por el amor, pero por falta no por tener demasiado, y creo que aquellos que no acabaron no creo que sean cobardes, ni estúpidos, creo que fueron valientes porque no acabaron con sus vidas ¿adivina porque? No querían dañar a los pocos que les querían, por amor”- dijo recordando que Harry podía haber sido una de esas persona, pero sabía que jamás acabaría con el mismo, sabía qué pensaría en él y no acabaría, ese pensamiento le hacía estar orgulloso porque Harry no lo hizo -“el amor es un parche, una cura, piel cicatrizada, recuerdos que no quieres olvidar, estar rodeado de la gente que quieres”- sonrió -“ el rescate oportuno, son dos palabras difíciles de pronunciar, son sus dedos rozando tu mano, inseguros, que despacio acaban enlazados con tus dedos”- sonrió -“es un susurro en tu oído, son escalofríos que recorren tu cuerpo, es la manchita de chocolate que queda en la comisura de tus labios y él te quita de un beso”- suspiro -“ una caricia en la mejilla que borra la última lagrima que quisiéramos ver en su cara,  un abrazo que deseamos dar aunque no tengamos a quien”- dijo mientras miro a Zayn -“aun”- añadió -“el amor es tan necesario como el latido de nuestros corazones”- dijo Louis.

 

-“¿nadie te quiere?”- afirmo Zayn aunque lo formulo como una pregunta, -“no necesito que me quieran, solo que me obedezcan”- susurro lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchasen solo Zayn y Louis -“aun así, voy a matarle, digáis lo que digáis”- dijo -“¿acaso crees que él es el de la profecía?”- dijo Zayn -“él era un humano, la profecía dice que sería un ángel enamorado de un humano”- dijo Zayn -“él es un humano con ciertos “privilegios” que se enamoró de un ángel que ahora está desterrado, piénsalo ¿Cuál es la amenaza?”- dijo también susurrando convirtiendo esa conversación solo para tres -“entonces tendría que matar a los otros dos”- dijo -“no seas tan estúpido, no tienes por qué asesinar a nadie, ellos no podrán hacer nada, ahora son humanos, aunque fueron ángeles ya no tienen los privilegios que eso conlleva”- dijo Zayn -“pero, ahora Harry es humano y Louis un ángel, tal y como dijo la profecía”- dijo, obviamente la profecía volvió a cambiar, lo hace continuamente,  Zayn negó con la cabeza  a su no tan absurdo argumento, pero debía convencerles de que era un argumento absurdo -“¿Dónde nació cada uno de ellos? ¿Qué eran?”- pregunto Zayn victorioso, quizás era un ángel pero por lo visto manipular se le daba lo suficiente bien -“no hay ningún ángel que ame a un humano ahora”- intento ser más inteligente, aunque sabía cuál era el final, lo leyó.

 

-“aun así, no dejare que viva”- dijo -“¿Por qué?”- pregunto Zayn-“porque si muestro piedad no me obedecerán”- dijo girándose y recogiendo la espada, Zayn suspiro era inevitable era la pieza de cambio -“yo tomare su lugar”- dijo en voz alta -“Zayn, retirate, no nos interesas”- dijo.

 

Zayn estaba aterrorizado, y sabía que lo que haría no tenía vuelta atrás, dio un paso bloqueando el paso hacia Louis -“si te intereso”- afirmo -“no”- lo negó -“soy un ángel enamorado de un humano, yo estoy enamorado de Louis, yo he conseguido sembrar un poquito de lo que tu llamarías discordia en la cabeza de cada uno de tus espectadores, yo estoy manipulándote”- dijo -“¿no sería mejor hacer un buen trato?”- añadió mientras se le escapo un suspiro.

 

Louis se sentía enfermo, no quería que Zayn muriese por el -“Zayn…”- intento convencer de que dejase de decir tonterías pero le tapó la boca -“me entregare si dejas vivir a Louis como humano”- dijo dando un paso cerca de él y estirando la mano -“¿trato echo?”- pregunto -“si”- dijo mientras se acercaba a Louis -“¿Dónde te lo llevas?”- pregunto -“¿no quieres que sea humano? hjPrimero debemos deshacernos de sus alas”- dijo mientras llevaba a Louis a una habitación dejándolo allí encerrado, solo con él un único pensamiento en su cabeza, asesinarían a Zayn por su culpa.

 

-“tranquilo”- dijo mientras Zayn parecía estar de los nervios -“no le mataremos”- aclaro -“ahora, pagaras tu parte del trato “-añadió mientras decidía cual sería el castigo más doloroso para Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue muy difícil encontrar todo lo que puse sobre el amor en mi cabeza (no es que sea insensible, solo me enamorado una vez y no está yendo bien, no tiene ni idea y mejor así) y de verdad siento como ha acabado este episodio (es como si fuera un monstruo por escribir esto, bueno yo me siento así) pues nada espero que esto sea leído y que guste.


	9. suprimido

“¿y Zayn?” pregunto asustado, llevaba bastante tiempo encerrado, “ha cumplido su condena, ahora te toca” dijo mientras se acercaba “seré compasivo, no dejare que sufras dolor, en realidad debería dejarte sufrir, pero no dejare de ninguna manera que sufras” dijo  sonriendo “no por Harry” susurro tan bajo que para Louis fue inaudible “¿Cuál es el truco?” pregunto Louis “ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo, si es que logras descubrir lo ocurrido” dijo, en segundos todo empezaba a oscurecerse y sin ton ni son, se desmayó.

 

Se despertó sentado en un pequeño columpio con el aire golpeando en su piel mientras poco a poco comenzó a notar el terrible dolor que sentía tras él, en su espalda, nada que un hubiera sucedido antes, era una obviedad, Louis era de meterse en líos sobre todo por su carácter impulsivo aunque la mayoría de las veces era capaz de recordar detalle por detalle lo sucedido.

 

Despacio se levantó notando como cada uno de sus músculos se resentía, parecía haber estado sentado por horas, incluso días.

 

Nada más recobrar un poco de su sentido de la orientación algo malo por cierto, logro reconocer el lugar.

 

En realidad se preguntaba cuál era el motivo para estar en el lugar, era un parque poco concurrido, uno en el que no recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo, años, cuando aún estudiaba era un lugar bastante tranquilo para estudiar para los finales y para sus amigos era el mejor lugar donde gastar bromas estúpidas que por suerte Louis solo observaba, pero no tenía nada especial ni si quiera lo reconoció al principio.

 

Pero se sentía como es casa, como si después de un día extremadamente duro llegase y allí estuviese alguien esperándole con los brazos abiertos para abrazarle y susurrarle que era importante aunque no lo creyese.

 

Decidió dejar de escucharse a sí mismo y salir del lugar, no podía dejar de sentirse horrible, sentía como si estuviera abandonando algo dejando el lugar, o alguien, era como si hubiese perdido algo que no lograría encontrar aunque retrocediera y lo buscase, no podría encontrarlo tras algún árbol, no lo encontraría en un banco ni lo encontraría a ras del columpio donde despertó, era algo que no encontraría solo recorriendo el lugar.

 

Decidió que lo dejaría pasar de largo, le restaría importancia sin saber cuán importante era lo que perdería,  pensando que alejándose del lugar la sensación desaparecería.

 

Pensó y con motivos de peso que sería mejor centrarse atención de su espalda, aparte de que el dolor era imposible de ignorar también no podía evitar oír a las personas que andaban a su alrededor, el asombro que mostraban al ver la espalda del chico, que estaba parcialmente descubierta ya que su camiseta parecía haber sido arañada parecía haber atravesado un campo realmente poblado  además de increíblemente extenso de rosales y cardos poniendo su espalada ante él y destrozando su ropa de camino.

 

Anduvo hasta que llego al apartamento que compartía con una amigo suyo, aunque no era el mejor amigo que tuvo en realidad  era algo insensible pero era de los pocos que seguían a su lado, busco las llaves en sus bolsillos con la esperanza de no haberlas olvidado de nuevo pero después de estar poco más de quince minutos buscando sin éxito decidió darse por vencido y esperar a que llegase alguien, estaba más que claro lo increíblemente distraído que solía ser, nunca o casi nunca lograba acordarse de sus llaves.

 

Se sentó consciente de sus deberes, el principal tratar de curarse la espalda, en realidad eso era lo único que debía hacer, no tenía gran cosa de que ocuparse a parte de su espalda.

 

Se apoyó en la puerta cosa que considerando que debía tener una herida bastante dolorosa y desagradable a la vista de cualquiera, no era aconsejable en absoluto.

 

Espero durante horas, bueno quizá no tanto pero para el que estaba observando a las personas pasear ante el portal el cual pertenecía a su apartamento y que aguantaba al dolor,  parecía que el tiempo corriese mucho más lento siendo más molesto y aburrido de lo necesario.

 

Por suerte no tardo mucho más tiempo en ver a su compañero acercarse a la puerta.

 

-“¿Louis?”- dijo sorprendiéndose al ver a Louis -“hace tanto que no te veo, desapareciste sin más”- añadió mientras buscaba las llaves para continuar conversando en el interior.

 

Una vez en el portal recorrieron el poco camino que tenían de recorrer para entrar al apartamento.

 

-“lo último que supe de ti fue aquel día con Harry, en el que al fin le presentarías a todo el grupo”- dijo haciendo que Louis hurgase en sus recuerdos  en busca de ese día -“no lo recuerdo”- respondió -“¿el qué?”- pregunto estúpidamente -“bueno recuerdo más o menos el día pero no sé quién es Harry”- aclaro -“no bromees ¿Qué es de Harry?”- dijo sonriendo sin creer que quizás Louis decía la verdad -“no bromeo, ojala, no recuerdo nada a parte de ese día es como si estuvieran allí mis recuerdos pero tan borrosos que no los logro recordar”- dijo más asustado que enfadado al reconocerlo -“de eso hace una año y medio, incluso más”- dijo alarmado -“está bien, dejemos de lado mi repentina amnesia  ¿me podría ayudar?”- dijo Louis -“claro ¿Qué quieres?”- dijo sin saber de qué se trataba, francamente no era una persona muy atenta, aunque era casi imposible no fijarse en la espalda de Louis -“mi espalda”- dijo Louis mientras se giraba al ver que no se había dado cuenta mostrando su herida mientras se quitó su camisa, no le servía de mucho tan estropeada como se encontraba -“¿Qué has hecho?”- pregunto -“no se culpa a la amnesia quizás me caí y no lo recuerdo, no se”- dijo intentando plantearse como se hirió de esa manera, no le había prestado atención a ese detalle.

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a por el botiquín y en poco volvió, ordeno a Louis tumbarse para hacer que curarle no fuese difícil en absoluto.

 

Al acabar le trajo una camiseta para que no se viese tan mal y sin quejarse por nada se la puso y se levantó agradeciendo la ayuda prestada.

 

-“supongo que no puedo volver a vivir aquí”- dijo poniendo cara de pene que anticipaba la victoria -“tu habitación esta bacía”- aclaro dando una respuesta afirmativa tal y como esperaba Louis -“vaya, pensé que ya lo habrías ocupado Don Juan”- dijo haciéndose el sorprendido mientras sonreía como Louis únicamente sabía hacer, siendo pícaro sin intenciones de serlo.

 

-“Como si fuese tan fácil”- sonrió, siempre hubo ese coqueteo entre ellos pero siempre lo tomaron como simples bromas- “¿Cómo es posible que tenga amnesia?”- dijo Louis en voz alta comiendo de tema  -“no sé, ¿te golpeaste?”- dijo mientras encogía los hombros e intentaba sonreír  -“ja…ja que gracioso”- respondió, él quería saber la respuesta no quería bromear sobre su repentina amnesia.

 

-“seguro que no rompisteis y ahora finges no conocerle, las locuras de ese envergadura son típicas de ti”- sonrió bromeando de nuevo aunque, además de enfadar a Louis no consiguió saber si remotamente podía ser la verdad.

 

-“te aseguro que no conozco a ningún Harry, ni lo conocí, no es una broma ni finjo nada”- aseguro, el chico dio por supuesto que habían tenido una mala ruptura y Louis como siempre se fue hacer el payaso hasta acabar peleándose por motivos totalmente ridículos, pero ahora debería creer que no era una broma porque realmente parecía haber olvidado a Harry y todo el tiempo que desapareció.

 

-“¿Cómo no puedes acordarte de él?”- se sorprendió al recordar cómo eran el uno con el otro -“es imposible, pero si erais como siameses, jamás te separabas de él, y no recuerdo conversación en la que no dijeses algo de el con una gran sonrisa en la cara”- le explico -“no lo recuerdo”- dijo empezando a encontrarse peor, la sensación que creyó dejar atrás hacia ya horas había vuelto a él.

 

-“¿Qué te ha pasado?”- pregunto tontamente ya que estaba muy claro que no lo recordaba -“no lo recuerdo, ya te lo dije”-  dijo asustado  -“tendrás que hacer algo para recordar”- dijo pensativo  -“ve donde ese día, el parque que siempre mencionabas donde os conocisteis, si es que lo recuerdas”-  aunque no recordaba casi nada logro reunir las evidencias, pocas pero evidentes para poder adivinar a donde se refería  -“me voy, ¿aun tienes mi copia de la llave?”-  dijo, su compañero se dirigió a un cajón, hurgo un poco y saco unas llaves -“no son las tuyas, pero toma”- se las dio y poco después Louis salió.

 

Se sentó en el mismo columpio donde despertó y se columpio suavemente mientras trataba de recordar pero sin éxito a la hora de su memoria lo único que consiguió es dormirse.

 

_-“tu”- dijo después de estar un buen rato persiguiendo el chico hasta allí, el chico que se había tropezado y a consecuencia de ello se había caído de la forma más cómica posible haciendo reír a Louis aunque no debiese reírse de él chico  -“hola”- dijo el chico aún tirado en el suelo mientras se levantaba para sentarse de nuevo en el columpio  -“es lo único que dirás ¿Por qué me espías?”- pregunto furioso -“mm…bueno”- dijo intentando responder aunque no dio ninguna explicación en realidad  -“eso no es una respuesta convincente ¿Por qué me vigilas? ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?”- dijo  -“no soy un pervertido”-  entonces -“entonces ¿Qué eres? Un tipo de acosador con dotes de espionaje”-  dijo provocando una sonrisa de Harry  -“¿Qué soy? Interesante pero dejémoslo en Harry” dijo sonriendo  -“¡¿Qué?!”- se sorprendió, no era una respuesta correcta, no una que Louis aceptase  -“no bromees, quiero una explicación, la exijo”- dijo serosamente  -“me pareciste fascinante y me llamaste tanto la atención que quería saber de ti”- dijo sonrojándose mientras se daba cuenta de que la manera no era la correcta para lograr sus objetivos  -“¿en serio?”- dijo Louis sonriendo siendo simpático y pícaro a la vez  -“no lo has hecho de la manera adecuada”- dijo Louis sentándose en el otro columpio  -“sería más fácil si me hubieras invitado a beber o cenar en lugar de acosarme”- tenía razón  -“así jamás podrías haber llegado a nada, suerte que me acosabas a mi ¿una copa?”- dijo, Harry sonrió -“ahora ¿Quién está siendo pervertido?”- dijo._

-“¿Harry?”- se preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo mientras despertaba de golpe y caía al suelo, sin darse cuenta sonrió  -“así se había caído el”- dijo, quizás no recordó  pero lo lograría tarde o temprano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin pude publicar algo, y hace posiblemente acabe este fic con unos 14 capítulos, quisiera que fuesen 15 pero bueno, empecé a escribir el 11, hacia tanto que no escribía que ya no sentía que fuese natural, era sobrenatural ( y creedme, por mucho que se llame a los Winchester, no responden a este tipo de llamadas XD), siento no haber publicado, ya lo dije, me gusta tener un margen de episodios, no publico si no tengo mínimo dos episodios más escritos, y no es que estuviese bloqueada que hay que admitir que un poco sí, pero los estudios no me dejan tiempo para nada y el poco tiempo que tengo libre (contando que también lo gasto estudiando muchas veces) lo ocupo con mis nuevas y viejas amistades y durmiendo.   
> Ah, y agradecería algún comentario, soy como el monstruo de las galletas pero en lugar de galletas son comentarios.
> 
> Bueno gracias por leer y siento la broma estúpida, aunque y ante la posibilidad de parecer estúpida diré que a mí me hace gracia.


	10. ¿desde cuándo los ángeles son tan buenos mentirosos?

Ya había estado demasiado tiempo investigando y desgraciadamente no llegaba a ningún punto, ninguno que la cordura le permitiese considerar.

Cerrar el ordenador era lo único que podía hacer que no le crease más frustración.

Lo cerro y se levantó de la silla donde levaba horas sentado para preparar el desayuno, Niall no tardaría en despertar.

Cuando ya tenía el desayuno a medio hacer pudo escuchar como Niall caminaba hasta la cocina aun un poco dormido y se sentaba detrás de Liam.

-“hola”- dijo intentando no bostezar sin éxito, algo que hizo sonreír a Liam ante su adorable novio -“que tal?”- dijo Liam a lo que Niall respondía sonriendo -“bien”- dijo después por si Liam no se dio cuenta -“¿tienes hambre?”- dijo Liam, Niall asintió apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, para Liam no podía haber algo más adorable que Niall.

Sirvió la comida y comenzaron a comer, al acabar Niall fue a sentarse más cómodo en el sofá y encender la televisión y Liam después de poner los platos a lavar se sentó a su lado.

Al rato Niall se fijó en el portátil de Liam que estaba tirado en el salón como si nada -“Liam te has dejado el portátil en el salón, encendido”- se extrañó, no es que Liam fuese un loco del orden solo que normalmente no dejaría su portátil en un lugar donde pudiese romperse fácilmente.

-“¿Qué mirabas?”- pregunto Niall que tenía curiosidad por saberlo mientras cogía el portátil y Liam lo recogía rápidamente de sus manos -“nada”- respondió aunque no le servía de nada ya que estaba claro que ocultaba algo, siendo específicos, en su ordenador.

-“no suena convincente”- dijo Niall aunque era una obviedad que le mentía -“pero, no es nada”- afirmo insistiendo para que Niall lo dejase ir.

-“Liam, dejame ver que es ese nada”- prácticamente lo exigió mientras Liam se rendía y le entregaba el portátil.

Mientras Niall lo habría Liam no podía ignorar lo terriblemente mal que empezaba a encontrarse, había cometido un gran error.

En la cara de Niall se podía ver su disgusto -“perdoname”- dijo Liam, Niall solo le ignoro mientras leía todo lo que tenía Liam dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la respuesta, suerte que no se lo podía creer.

-“solo encontré disparates”- dijo intentando defenderse inútilmente -“me prometiste que no investigarías”- dijo sonando tan disgustado como estaba -“Liam vete”- dijo enfadado mientras le entregaba el portátil -“perdoname”- lo intento de nuevo sin resultado -“no Liam”- dijo –“tranquilo te daré tus cosas mañana en el trabajo”- añadió -“no me importan mis cosas, perdoname”- intento de nuevo -“vete”- dijo Niall mientras se encerraba en la habitación.

Liam no sabía qué hacer, lo único podría ser patearse media ciudad sin motivo, buscar un sitio donde dormir e intentar hablar con él en otro momento.

Quizás sería mejor esperar, aunque en realidad no sería buen momento ni ahora ni después, le mintió, más de una vez, claro que sus intenciones eran buenas, quería ayudarle, quería protegerle pero no podía sin saber de qué clase de persona tendría de protegerle, que persona amenazaba estúpidamente a Niall, que motivos podría tener, quien le hirió.

Debía haber insistido en lugar de investigar a sus espaldas, y ahora, se equivocó y lo perdió tal y como dijo Niall.

Comenzó a andar hacia ningún lugar pensando en lo que acababa de perder, a Niall.

Perdió su risa, sus ojos azules, sus estúpidas bromas, sus abrazos, sus bostezos por la mañana y sus caricias antes de dormir, perdió las montones de veces que su hombro acabo siendo el cojín de Niall, perdió poder abrazarle por la espalda a veces asustándolo que solo le hacía más adorable.

-“estúpido”- se dijo para sí mismo mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo.

Ya llevaba tanto andando que era imposible seguir ignorando el dolor en sus pies, decidió parar y apoyarse en algún lugar, acabo sentado en el suelo, suerte que era una calle poco transitada.

De golpe, nunca mejor dicho, escucho un sonido tras él, un chico había caído al suelo -“¿estás bien?”- pregunto Liam levantándose y yendo a ofrecerle ayuda al chico.

-“si”- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se sentaba de nuevo en el columpio -“¿seguro?”- pregunto Liam siendo amable –“bueno, no estoy mal, aunque podría asegurar que tú tienes peor cara que yo”- dijo –“bueno”- dijo Liam para a continuación suspirar, no sabía que decir, era un desconocido –“supongo que no le quieres contar nada a un desconocido”- dijo sonriendo de la manera indicada para expresar una disculpa –“en realidad ahora solo necesito hablar con quién”- confeso Liam –“bueno ¿te sirvo?”- pregunto y Liam asintió –“por cierto, me llamo Louis”- dijo –“yo soy Liam”- le dijo –“bueno Liam cuéntame, juro no decirle a nadie”- además no tenía a quien contarle –“mi novio, o mi ex novio en realidad no sé cómo estamos, mal pero no sé, el tenía un secreto que prometí ignorar pero, después de oír lo que decía Zayn y el primo de él no pude evitarlo, pero todo lo que encontré era imposible, tenía la espalda con esas marcas tan horribles, no quería hacerle daño, no quería mentirle, decidí dejar de investigar ya que mi investigación era de locos y entonces lo descubrió, soy un idiota paranoico, solo quería protegerle”- dijo –“soy estúpido”- añadió –“tengo que admitir que suenas algo paranoico, pero no soy quien para decir eso”- dijo Louis –“¿Por qué?”- pregunto Liam –“básicamente, si no te importa escucharme, hace poco desperté aquí, algo amnésico y no recordaba a alguien, bastante importante para mí, estando aquí logro recordar cosas pero cada una parece más improbable que la otra”- explicó –“¿qué cosas?- quería saber –“creerás que estoy loco, es tan raro”- afirmo –“bueno, pon a prueba la capacidad de creer de un desconocido a otro” dijo sonriendo.

“bueno cuando me caí estaba soñando un recuerdo, creo, se sienten como recuerdos, él estaba, la persona que había olvidado, aunque la visión no era muy clara, se llama Harry si es que existe y no he enloquecido”- tomo aire –“no debería contarlo”- dijo, esos sueños solo servían para hacerse cuestionar su cordura, lo más seguro es que le mirase como si estuviera loco y puede que lo esté –“no le diré a nadie”- afirmo Liam y Louis accedió a contarlo, quizás tuviese suerte y ese chico le podía ayudar a comprender .

-“yo estaba sentado en este mismo columpio, más bien dicho, estaba dormido y el chico del que te hablo me beso y desperté asustado, supuse que era el pero aun así estaba en un sitio público y no es difícil encontrarse con algún idiota, cuando le vi bromee, era el, pero así como así se puso demasiado serio y me dijo que no podíamos seguir viéndonos y que lo sentía”- suspiro –“no sabía porque, y la sensación de abandono es tan dolorosa y desesperante si no sabes el porqué, empecé a llorar aunque intentaba parar, no podía parar así que decidí tapar mi cara con las mangas del jersey que llevaba mientas el me observaba, se agacho y siseo mientras cogía mis manos, me dijo que podía contármelo, pero que no debía, empezó a cuestionarse a sí mismo si decirme porque, yo insistí, quería saberlo, me aviso, me dijo que sería bastante chocante, y que quizás acabaría por dudar si quedaba un ápice de cordura en mí, me abrazo y mientras lo hacía desplego sus alas dejándolas a la vista y abrazándome también con sus alas”- paro un momento –“estoy loco”- pero para Liam no era una locura, era la mejor teoría que encontró investigando.

-“sigue contando”- dijo Liam –“me dijo que sería mi ángel de la guarda porque descubrieron que incumplía órdenes para estar conmigo, que no podía estar en la tierra sin permiso, le di la espalda, tenía razón era chocante, me explico que no le podría ver ya que antes, ya hacía mucho podían verse, los ángeles y sus protegidos se podían ver pero y no sabía porque ya no, todo el mundo podría verle pero yo no, me aviso, me dijo que me harían olvidar pero prometió volver, me siento como un loco, debería estar en un manicomio”- dijo Louis mientras miraba el suelo –“¿Harry?”- pregunto Liam levantándose, había juntado ya los cabos y aunque sonaba a locura preguntaría.

-“Louis, ven conmigo a un sitio, por favor”- dijo Liam mientras cogía a Louis del brazo suavemente, lo único que podía pensar Liam era la posibilidad de que existieran –“claro”- dijo Louis ya que no le quedaba opción –“es impresionante”- susurro Liam –“¿crees que estoy loco?”- pregunto Louis –“no, creo que debería haber dejado la cordura de lado antes”- dijo Liam mientras seguían andando.

Anduvieron un buen rato, por suerte el apartamento de Harry no estaba muy lejos ya.

Liam toco la puerta, y tuvo que esperar a que el vago y desconsiderado de Harry se decidiese entre abrirle o ignorarle, normalmente las visitas de Liam no era agradable sino que podían semejarse a interrogatorios, quizás para Harry no debía ser una hora demasiado acertada para atender a nadie, pero seguro que no le desagradaría la visita.

Abrió la puerta enfadándose con Liam al instante, otro interrogatorio, que bien –“¿Qué quieres?”- pregunto malhumorado, Liam no le prestó atención a Harry sino que se giró y empujo a Louis para dejarlo ante Harry -¿es el?”- pregunto Liam a Louis que asintió, Liam miro directamente a Harry –“sé que eres”- afirmo –“¿desde cuándo los ángeles son tan buenos mentirosos?”- pregunto Liam intentando formular una frase ingeniosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, demasiados exámenes y cosas que hacer, ni si quiera tenía tiempo de escribir. Bueno, espero que guste a alguien y que si no es una molestia dejéis algún comentario, me encanta leer comentarios (incluso si son malos ayudan para mejorar).  
> Bueno, gracias


	11. la curiosidad hirió al gato equivocado parte 1

Harry se quedó estupefacto, no podía ni creerlo, allí estaba Louis, su Louis, quiso abrazarle pero Louis no se movió, Harry no pudo evitar sentir miedo y pensó que quizás Louis estaba mucho más conmocionado, se retiró de la entrada y le hizo una seña para que pasara.

 

Louis camino hasta el interior y se sentó en el sofá, al tocarlo pudo notar que aquel tacto le era más que familiar, el olor, se sentía en casa por fin, desgraciadamente al momento se desmayó dejando a Liam y Harry desconcertados.

 

-“¿Harry?, ¿Qué le pasa?”- pregunto, sí que le desconcertó y temía por el bienestar de Louis pero sabía exactamente que le estaba pasando,  no era fácil aceptar la verdad y recordar todos los recuerdos que escondieron en tu mente cuando se te presentan a centímetros de tu cara y te golpeas con ellos, le dejaría dormir.

 

Se giró a mirar a Liam –“mataran a Niall”- afirmo, parecía haber pasado de su estado feliz, eufórico y de sorpresa a la ira –“no”- afirmo Liam sin saber muy bien si esa afirmación era una tontería –“no puedes salvarle, si dices en voz alta lo que es, su trato quedara anulado, y por lo tanto le asesinaran”- dijo mientras desviaba la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

 

Liam suspiro, sin duda no era de broma eso de que lo perdería si lo sabía, sin duda no era agradable saber que la persona más importante para el podría morir por su ignorancia y curiosidad, ya se dice la curiosidad mato al gato, aunque sea, sin duda,  un dicho no demasiado correcto ya que moriría alguien que no lo merecía por su curiosidad.

 

Harry, dejando de lado su enfado cogió su teléfono y marco el número de Zayn, para pedir ayuda y explicarle a Liam todo lo que ignoraba, que no era aconsejable, eso lo sabía, pero que era necesario que lo supiera, no tenían otro remedio que explicarle todo lo ocurrido y ver si lo sobrelleva, y así, y ojala ocurriera como ellos querían, Niall no moriría.

 

Zayn le atendió a la primera, no tenía más que hacer –“Zayn, problemas”- suspiro  -“si, si, es por Liam y Niall, por cierto también hay una noticia realmente buena”- dijo –“venga  Zayne, no te lo pienso decir” sonrió pero sin duda su rostro no dejaba de abandonar la expresión enfadada y a la vez preocupada que llevaba alojada en su cara durante toda la visita de Liam –“en serio, ven, hay que explicárselo y de verdad, no sé ni cómo hacerlo, no quiero que Niall muera”- suspiro quedando unos minutos en silencio para después colgar el teléfono –“ahora viene”- afirmo.

 

Niall estaba recogiendo las cosas de Liam, aunque sin duda se quedaría una de sus camisas, diría que la perdió, francamente no se encontraba nada bien, no lo lograba hacer mas que pensar todo lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas antes, el había acabado con Liam, cuando Liam solo tenía curiosidad, y sabía que esa curiosidad podía matarle, en verdad sabía que pasaría, el destierro solo fue para ganar más tiempo, y sin lugar a dudas quería estar con Liam pero, y aunque no lo diría porque significaría su rendición, odiaba mentirle, odiaba sentirse tan mal por engañar a Liam, por tacharle de loco cuando tenía razón, se sentó en su sofá, suspiro y dejo que todo le machacara sin ni si quiera haber recogido la mitad de las cosas de Liam, con su camisa entre las manos mientras comenzaban a caer las lágrimas por su cara rozando sus mejillas y cayendo sobre la camisa, sollozando mientras abrazaba la camisa de Liam sin saber cómo hacer que ese sentimiento desapareciera, no quería estar solo, no quería estar sin Liam.

 

Zayn llegó poco después de que colgase, parecía también enfadado, nada más entrar dirigió una mirada de decepción a Liam mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se sentaba, sin mirar que había alguien durmiendo en el salón –“veamos, entonces lo sabes ¿verdad?”- afirmo Zayn, Liam asintió –“y supongo que debo explicarte lo que se”- dijo y Liam asintió de nuevo.

 

Louis se despertó, por fin acordándose de todo detalle, incluso de lo que habían borrado y que no sabía que lo habían borrado, en su memoria Harry ligo con él en un bar, bueno, no en la que habían borrado, en la cual recuerda a Harry más como un acosador que acabo persiguiendo hasta ese parque para acabar volviéndose loco por el chico cada día que se veían, se levantó y ando hasta la cocina, no hizo ruido, se apoyó al marco de la puerta y escucho a su amigo Zayn contarle todo lo que sabía a Liam.

 

-“bueno, son dioses paganos que nuestro padre decidió perdonar y darles una oportunidad, después de montones y montones de años de buen servicio se ganaron la confianza de nuestro padre, la suficiente para creer que les podría quitar los ojos de encima y ocuparse de cosas de mayor prioridad, cuando lograron tener más poder, obviamente suplicaron y punieron su mejor cara, pero cuando lograron poder, todo fue horrible, comenzaron a haber normas para controlarnos, y nos imponían una manera de ser, Harry fue el primero en caer de nosotros tres, Niall el segundo y yo el tercero, según ellos, quien nos liberara esta entre nosotros, buenos, les liberara”- en su voz denotaba la tristeza, sin duda se sentía bien pero echaba de menos sus alas y pocas veces añoraba ser insensible, no se elige de quien te enamoras ¿verdad? –“alguna manera de cambiar el trato de Niall”- dijo Liam –“no sabemos ni como invocarles”-Louis dio un paso hacia delante, ahora haciéndose notar –“Se otra manera de que vengan a nosotros y cuando vengan, necesitaremos algo de suerte y sin duda deducir con lo poco que tenemos cuales son para saber que armas se pueden utilizar, aunque normalmente por lo que se, si no te ven venir puedes matarles incluso clavando un tenedor afilado en el cuello, en la arteria preferiblemente”- dijo –“habría que darse como sacrificio para que bajasen y buscar la manera de serles útil o de lo contrario acabaran contigo”- dijo Louis –“la parte difícil es ¿Quién lo va hacer?”- dijo, Liam dio un paso hacia adelante –“yo”-.

 

 Niall tecleaba despacio el teléfono que sostenía en las manos, llamaría a Liam sin saber que decir después para disculparse y no perderle.

 

Louis sonrió mirando a Harry y mirando a Zayn,  Zayn se había quedado boquiabierto y Harry sonreía porque él se había quedado igual y era gracioso en realidad, -“sorprendido”- dijo afirmándolo más que preguntarlo y Zayn asintió mientras sonreía –“no me mentían, ¿estás bien?”- pregunto Zayn y Louis asintió.

 

Niall le dio a la tecla de llamar mientras le empezaban a temblar las manos, sonaron dos pitidos y al fin lo cogió –“Ni, siento ser tan estúpido, no te mentiré jamás, y no pienso ocultarte nada que esté haciendo”- afirmo -“no, no, es mi culpa, Liam yo te mentí”- dijo Niall angustiado –“dejémoslo ir”- Niall pensó que estaba enfadado, decepcionado, no sabía que no había secretos ya, suspiro, pensó que lo había perdido –“siento haberte mentido Liam, lo siento, yo… no es fácil decir que fui un ángel, pero sé que te perdí, soy tan estúpido”- dijo, Liam cerró los ojos calmándose o intentándolo ¿se había condenado el mismo?, y por su culpa, Niall no se lo merecía, sin duda eso le hacía sentirse tan horrible como podía, una lagrima cayo, podía arreglarlo pero no era seguro, era una posibilidad y no sabía si le harían caso, suspiro –“Niall, ya lo sabía, encontré Louis, amnésico, me lo conto todo, se lo traje a Harry y lo descubrí”- se escuchó un golpe, como si el teléfono hubiese caído al suelo –“¿Niall?”-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya tengo la mitad de la segunda parte escrita. Por lo que escrito podría decir que a este fanfic le quedan unos, dos o tres episodios y bueno que espero no haberos decepcionado con este episodio, el siguiente será mejor y habrá smut ;-) ;-) XD. Bueno si queréis podéis dejarme algún comentario, sé que me repito pero me alegra abrir mi ordenador, ir a mi cuenta y ver que me han dejado un comentario así que...por fi comentad *intento de cara de cachorrito a lo Sam Winchester* XD. Bah da igual, gracias por leer.


	12. la curiosidad hirió al gato equivocado  parte 2

-“¿Niall?”- dijo de nuevo gritando, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo –“se lo llevaron”- dijo Zayn poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Liam para alentarlo, dudo que sirviera de algo, no era algo fácil de sobrellevar, estar en peligro constante, lo que aquellos llamaron destierros y condenas justas no eran más que mentiras, campos de concentración donde tenerlos vigilados y poder mover sus hilos a gusto, la forma más fácil de manipularlos.

De poco le sirvió a Liam que Zayn y los demás estuviesen allí, él era el culpable de lo sucedido apenas unos minutos, no se sentiría correcto hasta tener a Niall a salvo, costase lo que costase, debía salvarle.

-“dejadme adivinar ¿me matareis?”- dijo Niall sabiendo que la respuesta era un sí, y tal como esperaba una carcajada fue su respuesta –“bien, y ahora que”- dijo, aunque era una tontería estaba claro que pasaría, pero aun así no abandonaría su actitud actual, nada cambiaria lo hiciese o no.

Louis estaba explicando cómo debía hacerlo para salir con la suya, que podría ofrecer y como atraer a esos grandísimos hijos de, bueno diremos grandísimos hijos de su madre; escuchar como Louis, su Louis explicaba cómo se sirvió sin rechistar a la merced de esos para salvarle hacia que la ira de Harry fuese insoportable, no sabía si debía regañar a Louis por haberse entregado o abrazarle y recordarle que ya están juntos y que después de esta última batalla (aunque no creía que fuese la última) todo estaría al fin bien.

Lo más seguro que optaría por enfadarse pero que al final acabaría por suplicar a Louis que le perdonara por ser estúpido y acabarían abrazándose igualmente o puede que más (posiblemente por esa única razón esta sería la opción buena).

Niall llevaba horas, más de las que su nerviosismo pudiera pasar esperando a que al fin dejasen de torturarlo, lo tenían a su merced, indefenso, y con todo el derecho de acabar con él, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacían? Le hacía pensar en que podrían estar preparando, todo lo que lograba pensar era más horrible y terriblemente doloroso que la idea anterior, moviendo la cabeza casi violentamente intento apartar esas ideas de su cabeza y atraer alguna más agradable(aunque dudaba que ninguna idea fuese agradable, iba a morir) quizás pensaría en Liam.

Estaban empezando a preparar todo lo necesario y darle las ultimas indicaciones de como jugar al juego que le plantearían los paganos, claro que no era un juego pero se lo debía tomar como tal, un juego de preguntas y respuestas, debía ser respetuoso pero a la vez ser desafiante, quizás debería jugar con el mismo e intentar parecer asustado para hacerles creer que era maleable o de lo contrario parece mucho mas decidido a la hora de plantarles cara y hacerse ver como un sujeto al que mejor tenerle vigilado. Sobretodo debía ganárselos ser todo lo ingenioso que él puede ser y hacerles creer que le necesitan o que Niall no sería un estorbo para sus planes y no está predestinado a nada.

Niall seguía esperando, era tedioso tener que esperar, y claro también era estúpido pensar que la espera era algo que no podía soportar ya que esperaba a que lo matasen, quizás eso de esperar no estuviera tan mal si hubiese una variante en el resultado, si el saliese vivito y coleando del lugar, aunque no tenía ninguna esperanza de que eso pasase, como podría eso pasar, así como si de un rayo se tratase llego una idea que sin duda era tan desagradable como el momento que estaba viviendo, Liam quizás se sentía culpable, y conociéndole lo querría arreglar y a Niall solo le venía una idea a la cabeza, se daría para salvalo, ¿en serio? No quería ni pensar en eso, solo se sentiría más culpable y más miserable, no podía pensar en Liam (aunque lo había intentado anteriormente) porque solo podía pensar que lo estaba abandonando ¿porque no podría ser más fácil todo? Y no tan solo se sentía como si lo abandonase, sino que pensaba que podría estar enfadado, decepcionado y solo imaginar que Liam se siente así respecto a él, le destroza el corazón.

Todo estaba al fin preparado, era hora de dejarle solo y rezar (aunque dudaban de que sirviese de nada) esperar que de alguna manera saliese bien, lo dejaron allí y después de una hora volvieron. No estaba.

Volvieron al apartamento de Harry, Louis no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, Zayn se fue sin saber bien que hacer, también estaba de los nervios, en cambio Harry no estaba tan nervioso, no es que fuera insensible, sino que sabía lo cabezota que era Liam y lo revolucionario que llegaba a ser Niall, desde el principio creyó que ellos, los dos, estaban predestinado tal y como se predecía en la profecía, quizás solo uno lo haría pero no solo. Se centraría en intentar calmar a Louis, camino hasta él y le abrazo por la espalda –“tranquilo”- susurro en su oído –“no puedo, yo se cuan de corteses serán con Liam, no es agradable”- dijo –“estúpido ¿Por qué hiciste eso por mi si sabias que sería horrible?”- dijo intentando sonar todo lo suave posible para no alterarlo mas –“te quiero, y es más que suficiente esa razón”- dijo mientras se giraba y se apoyaba de nuevo en Harry abrazándole y apoyándose sobre él.

 

El lugar era más que extraño para Liam, sí que era tan blanco como imaginaba pero no tan bonito se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia delante sin saber dónde dirigirse –“mm… camino equivocado, girate”- dijo una voz tras él, se giró temiendo encontrarse algo que no pudiera hacer frente –“Liam supongo”- dijo y el sintió –“y tu ¿Quién eres?”- pregunto extrañado sin saber cómo le conocía –“cuando Niall aún era un ángel era amigo mío y cuando se convirtió en humano yo me encargue de guardaros las espaldas a ambos, aunque claro me convertí en alguien non grato para muchos, apoyar a alguien tan revolucionario”- se rio por el ultimo comentario -“¿y ahora qué?”- pregunto -“tienes que venir conmigo, debo acompañarte y esperar que deciden hacer contigo, soy un poco como tu abogado defensor, siento ser de oficio me gustaría ser más útil”- dijo bromeando –“no pasa nada, siempre tenemos mi ingeniosa cabeza para ayudarte a defenderme o a cambiarme por alguien”- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-“¿crees que lo conseguirán?”- pregunto Louis mirando a Harry que le dedico una bonita sonrisa –“por supuesto”- acaricio la mejilla de Louis, siempre tan servicial, siempre cuidando de los que o necesitan, una gran persona sin duda alguna; Louis sonrió cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron –“te echaba de menos”- afirmo Louis -“no sabes cómo te he echado de menos”- dijo mientras se acercaba a Louis y acariciaba su nuca para acabar besándole suavemente, transmitiendo toda la dulzura y el amor que no le pudo transmitir anteriormente, se separaron aunque solo el tiempo suficiente para coger aire ya que de inmediato Louis se lanzó a besarlo y poco más desesperado.

Liam estaba sentado en una silla, esperando sin saber bien que pasaría a continuación, cosa que le provocaba ansias, de un momento para otro aparecieron –“bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí?”- pregunto uno de ellos –“Soy Liam y quiero debatir un tema con ustedes”- dijo levantándose –“lo sabemos, Niall es el tema ¿cierto?”- dijo, Liam asintió –“soltadle”- exigió –“¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?”- pregunto dibujando una media sonrisa en su cara. Empezaba el juego.

Cada beso que recibía de Louis era más necesitado y más pasional y él se los devolvía con el mismo brío haciendo gemir a Louis que no podía dejar de imaginar anticipándose y sintiéndose cada vez más caliente –“sí que me echaste de menos”- dijo Harry sobre los labios de Louis –“nada en ti dice que tu no me echaras de menos”- dijo mientras se aferraba más a Harry, se separó y lo agarro de la mano hasta llevarlo a su habitación, donde Harry decidió acorralar a Louis en la puerta una vez cerrada y de nuevo capturar sus labios en un salvaje beso, Louis paso una pierna entre las de Harry y se hacer todo lo posible para hacerle notar que había algo tan necesitado como sus labios bajo unas pocas capas de ropa, sin duda lo noto y de inmediato empezó a desnudarle, primero le quito la ajustada camiseta que llevaba puesta mientras Louis trataba de hacer lo mismo con la de Harry, disfrutando de acariciar cada musculo que ahora estaba expuesto, Harry lo pudo evitar y beso el cuello de Louis y lamiendo sus abdominales y besando hasta quedar arrodillado ante Louis empezando a abrir sus pantalones, miro a los ojos de Louis y paro levantándose y apoyando sus brazos en las caderas de Louis mientras Louis le abrazaba –“en la cama”- susurro Harry y Louis asintió.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama y Louis con una sonrisa pícara en su cara le empujo en la cama sentándose sobre él y besándole con hambre mientras cogía las manos de Harry reteniéndolas para seguir besándole y bajas disfrutando de todas las reacciones de Harry –“Lou quiero tocarte, por favor”- suplico dejando salir un suspiro tembloroso cuando Louis aflojo el agarre y le permitió agarrarle de sus caderas para frotarse en su contra y sentir esa increíblemente placentera fricción que tanto deseaba ahora mismo –“ssshh tranquilo, no seas impaciente”- susurro en su oreja sensualmente –“ya me conoces, soy tan impaciente cuando se trata de ti y tus jadeos, tus gemidos, tus susurros, todo tu”- dijo levantándose unos centímetros para alcanzar los labios que le volvían loco, Louis empezó a desatar el cinturón de Harry y con impaciencia quitarle los pantalones –“tú también”- pidió Harry.

Ya estaban desnudos, se miraron de arriba abajo y sin poder resistir Harry puso las manos en el culo de Louis y le acercó haciendo que sus virilidades se rozaran dejando a los dos sin aliento y con ganas de más contacto, Louis movió sus caderas provocando de nuevo ese roce y algunos gemidos, suyos y Harry, queriendo oír ese delicioso sonido que le causaba unas ansias increíbles, siguieron con la danza de caderas y con los gemidos bajos y besos que buscaban más.

Harry lamio sus dedos y mirando directamente a los ojos de su amante pidió silenciosamente permiso que por supuesto fue concedido, dirigió uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Louis y acaricio despacio y esperando a que se relajase, cosa que logo cuando Harry coló su mano y acaricio la virilidad de Louis, cosa que además logro que soltara un jadeo impaciente, metió un dedo y acaricio hasta que de la boca de Louis escapo un gemido, decidió introducir un segundo dedo y empezó hacer tijera haciendo que Louis se arqueara y gimiera aún más, iba a introducir el tercero cuando Louis le beso y atrapo sus manos como al principio, de primeras extraño a Harry pero cuando vio cuales eran las intenciones sonrió siendo pícaro y apoyo sus manos en la cintura de su chico para ayudarlo.

Louis se sentó lentamente auto-penetrándose con la virilidad de Harry y gimiendo en voz alta tanto de placer como de dolor, quizás debió dejar que lo preparara un poco más, espero unos segundos y entonces empezó a moverse hacia arriba y de nuevo hacia abajo con la ayuda de Harry, pronto lo único que percibían eran los gemidos que ahuyentaban el silencio de la habitación y podrían poner a cien a cualquiera en cuestión de segundos, ambos se ferraban el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que llegaron, casi a la vez, primero fue Harry que acabo gritando el nombre de Louis mientras saboreaba su orgasmo y segundos después Louis que susurro (bueno, el creía que susurraba) el nombre de Harry hasta que ambos acabaron de disfrutar de esa increíble sensación y después de limpiar (o más bien dicho, deshacerse de lo sucio tirándolo a un lado) cogieron una manta y se durmieron uno sobre el pecho del otro.

Liam miro enfadado y extrañado –“are lo que sea”- dijo ya arto de buscar razones que no parecían suficiente importantes para esos –“no nos sirve nada que nos des, nuestro plan ha salido como deseábamos y tú nos estorbarías”- aclararon –“plan ¿Qué plan?”-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, no es el mejor sin duda pero es como de relleno para no acabarlo tan de golpe (con todo eso del plan y tal), y seguramente no os ha gustado como lo he acabado, bueno tal y como dije no queda nada para acabarlo e intentaba mejorar con cada capítulo, desgraciadamente en este episodio no ha sido el caso, la única mejora seria el smut, el primer smut que escribí se encuentra en este mismo fanfic, y es ligerito porque con lo vergonzosa que era no podía escribir tranquila, actualmente ya no le tengo tanta vergüenza, también es que practique hasta que lo que me salía era aceptable así que algo bien tenía que meter en este, y si os apetece agradecería algún comentario y os agradezco que lo habéis leído, por cierto está decidido solo un episodio más!!!   
>  (PD: ah sí y próximamente si a alguien le interesa tengo un Sabriel que pide a gritos dejar de ser solamente una idea en mi cabeza.)


End file.
